Caballeros de la Antigua República: Herejía en la Fuerza
by Spikis
Summary: Continuación del fic Caballeros de la Antigua República: Amanecer carmesí. 3963 años antes de la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, las guerras mandalorianas amenazan con fragmentar la República Galáctica, mientras los caballeros jedi deben afrontar el regreso de los sith.
1. ¿Por qué luchamos? Parte 1

**IMPORTANTE**

**Antes de que empecéis a leer esta historia, comentar que es una continuación directa del fic Caballeros de la Antigua República: Amanecer Carmesí, que ya publiqué en esta web, por lo que antes de adentraros en esta historia (riesgo de spoilers), deberíais leer su primera parte.**

**Y a todos aquellos que seguisteis el fic, bienvenidos a esta nueva aventura que espero sea de vuestro agrado.**

* * *

><p>Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy muy lejana...<p>

**STAR WARS**

**HEREJÍA EN LA FUERZA**

_La guerra ha estallado en la República._

_El ejército mandaloriano ha conquistado_

_la mayoría de los planetas del borde exterior_

_y tiene bajo su control las principales rutas_

_comerciales de la galaxia, poniendo a la_

_República en una situación comprometida._

_Debido a este bloqueo comercial, muchos mundos _

_han optado por secesionarse de la República y_

_someterse voluntariamente al control de Mandalore,_

_cuyo poder supone ya una seria amenaza para la_

_supervivencia de la República._

_Mientras la galaxia se desmorona, en el alejado_

_mundo de Korriban, una Emperatriz ha reinstaurado _

_el antiguo Imperio Sith y declarado la guerra a_

_la Orden Jedi, dividida entre aquellos que_

_participan activamente en la guerra y los que_

_tratan de encontrar a Nomi Sunrider, cuyo_

_paradero aún se desconoce..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

**¿POR QUÉ LUCHAMOS?**

* * *

><p><strong>Órbita del planeta Togoria<strong>

La corveta ligera corelliana de clase defender salió del hiperespacio a la hora acordada y se dirigió hacia la órbita baja del planeta Togoria. Togoria, que estaba situado en los territorios del Borde Exterior, era un mundo de densos bosques, pastos y colinas, que se mantenía al margen de la República y en donde los humanos no eran muy bien recibidos. En muchas cantinas se había escuchado más de una vez que los humanos requerían de invitación para poder poner sus pies en el planeta, a no ser que se estrellaran (lo cual estaba permitido sólo una vez). Togoria no destacaba por poseer una gran fuerza militar, pero sin duda, una pequeña nave con los distintivos de la República podría verse en serios problemas. La corveta encendió su baliza de localización a medida que se ubicaba en la órbita del planeta y redujo la intensidad de los motores al mínimo. En su interior, dos caballeros jedi enviados por el Consejo Jedi, en una misión de suma importancia para la Orden.

–¿Y ahora qué?

–Esperaremos.

Kona Anquard, un mon calamari que había sido nombrado caballero jedi hacía más de 10 años volvió a comprobar el ordenador de la nave, revisando las coordenadas que les habían transmitido hacía dos días estándar. Sentado en el asiento del piloto, tecleaba con precisión y tranquilidad en el viejo monitor de la cabina de la nave. Su compañero en aquella misión se llamaba Saquesh Dowmeia, un joven quarren que había sido nombrado recientemente caballero. El Consejo Jedi les había elegido a ambos para investigar a una organización trandoshana de traficantes de esclavos que operaban en diversos planetas del Borde Exterior. Los trandoshanos no destacaban por su discreción y los jedis dieron con ellos enseguida. Tras una larga charla en una sucia cantina de Tatooine, que les llevo hacia una nula obtención de información, los dos jedis decidieron negociar con sus sables de luz, lo cual terminó arrojando importantes resultados. Los trandoshanos salvaron sus vidas gracias a su espíritu cooperativo, pero no se libraron de terminar en una prisión de la República. La información obtenida puso a los dos jedis tras una nueva pista, la enésima acerca del paradero de Nomi Sunrider.

Un antiguo pirata espacial, ahora convertido en usurero y traficante de información, conocido como Soont Corrik en los bajos fondos de Nar Shaddaa, parecía poseer una valiosa información que estaba dispuesto a vender a los jedis por una suma desorbitada de créditos que le permitiese cambiar de identidad e iniciar una nueva vida en algún planeta del Núcleo. El humano había accedido a entrevistarse con los jedis, previo pago de parte de la cantidad acordada y en un planeta neutral, que no estuviese controlado por la República ni por los mandalorianos, que se rumoreaba que habían puesto precio a la cabeza de Soont Corrik. Los dos jedis habían acudido a la cita a la hora señalada, pero no había ni rastro del humano.

–Se retrasa. –dijo Saquesh mientras agitaba con nerviosismo sus tentáculos faciales. –No me gusta.

–Solo hay un par de naves en el sistema. En la otra cara del planeta...

El mon calamari guardó silencio cuando un punto rojo apareció en el monitor y empezó a parpadear. Una pequeña nave sin identificar estaba abandonando la atmósfera del planeta y se dirigía hacia la corveta corelliana.

–Ya iba siendo hora –dijo el quarren mientras se alisaba los pliegues de su capa y comenzaba a caminar hacia la escotilla auxiliar ubicada en la popa de la nave.

–Espera. – el mon calamari le hizo un gesto con la mano a su compañero para que se detuviera. –Esto no me gusta.

–El que suele tener siempre los malos augurios soy yo, Kona – respondió Saquesh mirando a través del transpariacero de la cabina. –Solo es un carguero ligero escasamente armado.

–Pero viene de Togoria. Un planeta prohibido para los humanos...

Tres luces más se encendieron en el monitor ubicado junto al timón y un sonido rítmico empezó a retumbar en la cabina, indicando la aparición de varias naves que abandonaban el planeta a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia la corveta corelliana. La expresión del quarren cambió y entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo su compañero. Un humano no era bienvenido en Togoria. Allí no les gustaban los humanos, a no ser que los humanos pudiesen proporcionarles algo a cambio.

–¿Nos han vendido? –preguntó Saquesh.

–Eso me temo –respondió Kona Anquard mientras desviaba toda la energía a los motores principales y aferraba con fuerza el timón de la nave.

La corveta corelliana vibró cuando sus motores cobraron vida y se posicionó en un vector de huida mientras dos pequeñas naves togorianas se dirigían tras su estela y realizaban varios disparos que pasaron rozando el casco de la nave. La corveta era poco más grande que un carguero ligero, con una excelente maniobrabilidad y Kona Anquard era un gran piloto, por lo que sus enemigos no estaban en condiciones de causarles grandes problemas.

–¿Vamos a huir? –preguntó el quarren.

–Sí –respondió el mon calamari con tranqulidad, mientras giraba la nave para esquivar otros dos disparos.

–No creo que esas viejas naves nos pudiesen causar algún problema.

–Lo sé.

–Entonces, ¿por qué huimos?

–Porque ellos también lo saben. Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo, antes de que...

Kona Anquard lo vio antes de que los sistemas de la nave lo detectaran y dieran la voz de alarma. Lo vio salir del hiperespacio, justo frente a ellos, en un vector de intercepción. Algo enorme, majestuoso, que ninguno de ellos había visto jamás, excepto por los informes que habían recorrido la holored durante el último año. Aquella nave que había logrado atravesar las defensas de Taris y que la prensa le había puesto el nombre de destructor estelar. Aquella nave estaba allí, frente a ellos, ahora.

–El_ Lamento de los inocentes_ –dijo Saquesh en voz baja desde el asiento del copiloto, al reconocer la nave que acababa de aparecer ante ellos.

–¡Voy a intentar una maniobra evasiva! –exclamó Kona mientras viraba el rumbo 180 grados –Rumbo 9 punto 45. ¡Necesito que me calcules un salto desde el sector 4b!

–¡Estoy en ello! –gritó el quarren mientras calculaba las coordenadas para el salto al hiperespacio.

La corveta corelliana de clase defender puso sus motores a máxima potencia en un rumbo paralelo a la órbita del planeta, alejándose del destructor estelar. Las naves togorianas viraron su rumbo a pesar de que no tenían ninguna oportunidad de alcanzar a una corveta cuyos motores duplicaban en potencia a los de los viejos cargueros togorianos, que habían vivido tiempos mejores. Saquesh Dowmeia agitaba nervioso sus tentáculos faciales, de los que brotaba una espuma salina, producto de la excitación, mientras calculaba los últimos dígitos necesarios para realizar un salto seguro al hiperespacio. Un agudo gorgoteo fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar Kona Anquard, para saber que su compañero había calculado con éxito las coordenadas de astrogación y comenzaba a introducirlas en el ordenador.

–¡Sector 12, ángulo de inclinación lambda!

–¡Listo! –gritó el mon calamari mientras adoptaba el nuevo rumbo.

–Saltamos al hiperespacio en 3, 2, 1...

Un destello azulado iluminó la cabina de la corveta y un fuerte sonido de estática retumbó por los pasillos de la nave mientras los sistemas electrónicos se iban desconectando uno detrás de otro hasta que finalmente los motores se apagaron y la cabina de pilotaje quedó sumida en una completa oscuridad, a excepción de un piloto rojizo que parpadeaba en uno de los mamparos laterales.

–Nos han ionizado –dijo Kona, mientras trataba de volver a encender los motores de la nave.

–¿Esas naves togorianas tienen cañones iónicos? –preguntó el quarren con rostro de incredulidad

–No, peroel_ Lamento de los inocentes_, sí.

–Un cañón iónico con ese alcance sólo se conoce en determinados sistemas de defensa planetarios...

–Supongo que acabamos de descubrir algo más acerca de esa nave. –dijo el mon calamari, pensativo.

–Sí. La división de Inteligencia de la República estará encantada con el nuevo hallazgo.

–Si conseguimos salir de ésta.

–El ordenador de navegación está frito –dijo el quarren mientras pulsaba repetidas veces el interruptor de encendido y apagado.

Saquesh Dowmeia golpeó repetidas veces el teclado situado bajo el monitor de navegación, aún sabiendo que nada iba a hacer que el ordenador volviese a la vida. Aquel era uno de esos momentos en los que echabas en falta tener a tu lado a un droide de astrogación que pudiese sacarles de aquel atolladero. La corveta permaneció un par de minutos a la deriva, mientras en el exterior no se observaba un gran movimiento de naves ya que sus perseguidores togorianos habían recibido instrucciones de volver al planeta. Sin embargo, el destructor estelar se acercaba lentamente a ellos mientras los sistemas sobrecalentados de la nave comenzaba a enfriarse y volvía la energía a la cabina de pilotaje. Kona Anquard volvió a intentar encender los motores principales, pero tan solo obtuvo un lejano sonido ahogado como respuesta.

–Se acabó –dijo el mon calamari mientras se recostaba en su asiento con los brazos cruzados.

Una luz se encendió en uno de los paneles que tenían los jedis a sus espaldas y el mon calamari le hizo un gesto a su compañero para que encendiese los altavoces de la cabina y poder escuchar el mensaje que les estaban transmitiendo.

–Corveta clase defender, les habla el _Lamento de los inocentes_. Respondan, por favor. –dijo la voz de un hombre a través del altavoz.

–Aquí el _Filo del Verano_. –dijo Kona tras activar el sistema de comunicación. –¿Son ustedes los que nos han disparado?

–Lamentamos la brusquedad, _Filo del Verano_, pero la emperatriz deseaba entrevistarse con ustedes.

–¿Emperatriz? –preguntó Saquesh a su compañero, en voz baja, para evitar que les escuchasen. –Se refiere a...¿ella?

–Eso parece –respondió Kona en el mismo tono de voz, mientras apagaba el intercomunicador.

–¡Engendro de sith! –maldijo Saquesh en voz alta.

El mon calamari se mantuvo pensativo durante unos instantes y finalmente volvió a abrir el canal de las comunicaciones.

–_Lamento de los inocentes_, desconozco el interés que pudiese tener su emperatriz en nosotros. Somos senadores de la República –mintió Kona –El canciller nos envió a Togoria para...

–No juegue con mi paciencia, Kona Anquard. Ustedes dos son caballeros jedi. Prepárense para ser abordados.

* * *

><p><strong>Senado Galáctico (Coruscant)<strong>

El Senado Galáctico era el lugar donde todos los senadores, representantes electos y designados de toda la República Galáctica discutían asuntos importantes y tomaban decisiones que afectaban al conjunto de sistemas estelares que conformaban la República. El Senado disponía del poder para regular el comercio, las rutas hiperespaciales de la galaxia y el control sobre el ejército de la República. El Senado era el poder legislativo y ejecutivo, reconocido como el gobierno central de la República y la pieza más importante de la política galáctica, que nacía en Coruscant.

Toda la superficie de Coruscant fue cubierta durante el paso de miles de generaciones de historia galáctica por edificios que terminaron por conformar una ciudad planetaria que había superado el billón de habitantes de toda clase de razas y estatus social. Tanto los accidentes geográficos como las masas de agua fueron desapareciendo bajo el manto de una ciudad superpoblada que apenas había dejado como vestigio de la naturaleza el artificial Mar Occidental, cuyas islas servían de reclamo turístico y retiro vacacional para los seres más pudientes de la sociedad.

Sin masas de agua disponibles para saciar su billón de habitantes, los arquitectos de Coruscant, junto con muchos otros de toda la galaxia, trabajaron juntos para construir un medioambiente autosuficiente entre los masivos rascacielos construidos por todo el planeta. Estaciones de procesamiento polares fundían el hielo y distribuían el agua a través de un complejo planetario de acueductos y tuberías. Otro problema de un mundo como Coruscant era las inimaginables cantidades de dióxido de carbono y calor energético que sus habitantes generaban cada día. Por ello, miles de depuradoras atmosféricas de dióxido de carbono fueron instaladas en las capas altas de la atmósfera para prevenir la degeneración atmosférica. El Tiempo Estándar Galáctico fue desarrollado en Coruscant y giraba en torno al sistema horario que tenía Coruscant durante una rotación completa, que duraba 24 horas, con 368 días locales por año. Coruscant orbitaba relativamente lejos de su pequeña estrella Coruscant Prime, en un rango de 207 millones hasta los 251 millones de kilómetros. Coruscant no tenía un clima adecuado para los humanos, pero éstos contrarrestaron esta deficiencia desplegando una serie de instalaciones a modo de espejos orbitales que reflejaban la luz y el calor de su estrella hacia el planeta.

La ciudad estaba dividida en varios miles de cuadrantes, los cuales a su vez, estaban subdivididos en sectores. Cada sector estaba marcado con una numeración en los mapas oficiales, pero solían tener sobrenombres como la Ciudad Sah´c (sector H–46, llamado así por la prominente familia que poseía gran parte de su suelo) y los Talleres, la zona de Coruscant más grande destinada a la industria. La planificación urbana de Coruscant consistía en la designación de áreas específicas de suelo para determinados propósitos, tales como las zonas gubernamentales, senatoriales, financieras, residencial, comercial, industrial y manufactura. Estas últimas eran típicamente las zonas designadas más grandes del planeta. Los Talleres llegaron a ser la zona de producción industrial más grande de la galaxia, en donde durante siglos se construyeron naves, droides, componentes, y material de construcción, pero a medida que la construcción y manufactura se volvieron más eficientes y baratas fuera de Coruscant, los Talleres comenzaron a deteriorarse. Se ganó la reputación de centro de actividad criminal y muchos ciudadanos locales se mantuvieron lejos de allí. Una zona parecida pero más peligrosa, era el Distrito Industrial, el cual fue una vez el corazón industrial de Coruscant hasta que también perdió competitividad con respecto a otros centros de producción en otros mundos del Núcleo.

Bajo los rascacielos se ocultaban los bajos fondos de Coruscant, donde la luz solar nunca llegaba y estaban iluminados mediante luz artificial. La mayoría de los niveles inferiores solían estar ocupados por especies alienígenas, todo tipo de comercios, locales de ocio nada seguros, bandas y corporaciones del crimen. Los más bajos estaban abandonados y se convertían en refugio de mutantes y carroñeros como los caníbales cthons. Coruscant podría considerarse el corazón de la República, pero bajo su superficie, la vida podía ser igual de dura que en cualquier peligroso planeta del Borde Exterior.

Vista desde el espacio exterior, Coruscant era impresionante, llena de vida, bailando entre infinitas luces. Su cielo repleto de veloces naves, cargueros pesados y plataformas de carga sobre torres vertiginosas. Todo este espectáculo de luces centelleantes otorgó al planeta el título de _Joya del Núcleo Interior_. Como no podía ser de otra manera, tanta majestuosidad tuvo también su repercusión en las distintas corrientes artísticas existentes. Como centro cultural, Coruscant albergaba toda una galaxia en su interior. Sus galerías de arte eran infinitas y poblaban los distritos más ricos de la ciudad.

El Senado Galáctico, ubicado en uno de los distritos más opulentos, había sido construido hacía más de 20.000 años, en una explanada parcialmente cercada, que era conocida como la Columna de los Comunes, llamada así porque albergaba a la mayoría de las compañías de prensa y comunicación de la Holored. El edificio circular podía albergar a más de 2000 senadores y estaba dirigido por el Canciller Supremo, quien aprobaba o rechazaba las propuestas en última instancia. Aquella soleada mañana se había convocado una sesión extraordinaria como consecuencia de los últimos acontecimientos que se estaban desarrollando a lo largo y ancho de la República. La guerra contra Mandalore había ocupado los principales titulares de prensa durante el último año estándar y la situación de la República era cada vez más delicada. El Borde Exterior estaba prácticamente aislado de la República y las principales rutas comerciales de la galaxia estaban controladas por el ejército mandaloriano, que ejercía un fuerte bloqueo comercial que estaba asfixiando a los sistemas del Borde Medio, a los cuales apenas llegaban tampoco suministros provenientes del Núcleo, más preocupados por su propia subsistencia. Todo aquello se traducía en una creciente crisis interna que estaba a punto de colapsar la economía planetaria y por consecuencia la de todo el Núcleo Galáctico si el Senado no lograba atajar aquella crisis a la mayor brevedad posible. Tras tres horas de intervenciones por parte de senadores de distintos sistemas, no se perfilaba en el horizonte ni un mísero acuerdo entre los allí presentes.

Durante los últimos meses, muchos de los habitantes de la República habían dejado de confiar en la política. Los políticos, aquellos senadores que habían sido puestos al servicio del pueblo, tan solo se enzarzaban en disputas entre sistemas por conseguir una mayor gloria personal. La burocracia siempre había sido lenta, pero en aquellos tiempos, lo era aún más. Nadie quería dar un paso en falso y a pesar de que todos temían las consecuencias que iba a traer aquella guerra a la galaxia, pocos se atrevían a arriesgar los recursos de los que disponían en sus sistemas para contribuir a un bien común.

La cuarta hora de intervenciones transcurrió sin incidentes. El senador de Obroa–Skai había tratado, sin éxito, de sacar adelante una enmienda que garantizase la protección por parte del ejército de la República de la biblioteca más importante de la galaxia, situada en su planeta. Xorith Trafost del planeta Falleen amenazó con independizar a su sistema de la República si a las casas nobiliarias de su planeta no se les permitía adoptar un sistema de feudalismo que les garantizase mantener su estatus en cualquier sistema controlado por la República. La propuesta fue rechazada antes incluso de ser siquiera sometida a votación y el falleen de piel verdosa abandonó su escaño refunfuñando en su idioma natal (y sin ninguna intención de hacer que su planeta abandonase la República). Tras varias disputas de carácter comercial, la recientemente coronada reina Schalla del planeta Alderaan tomó la palabra para dirigirse a los allí presentes. Schalla, una mujer alta, esbelta y de cabellos oscuros, hizo una intervención larga, serena y directa, propia de alguien que se había criado en la política. Aparentaba algo menos de los 36 años que tenía y estaba considerada una de las mujeres más atractivas del Núcleo. Expuso los hechos y los analizó en profundidad, explicando la situación que debería afrontar la República, la necesidad de que el ejército se desplegase por todo el Borde Medio e hiciese frente al bloqueo comercial impuesto por Mandalore...

–Y es precisamente esa unidad perdida la que debemos intentar transmitir. –dijo la Reina Schalla, mientras permanecía en pie en la plataforma central del Senado. –La República se debe a sus ciudadanos, senadores. ¿Acaso vamos a abandonar el Borde Medio a su suerte?

Schalla hizo una pausa y se escucharon gritos de aprobación, la mayoría provenientes de los sistemas del Borde Medio, que exigían que la República tomase medidas de inmediato. Sin embargo, prácticamente la totalidad de los planetas del Núcleo se habían posicionado en contra de la petición de Alderaan de destinar más efectivos para la protección de los sistemas más alejados del Núcleo.

–¿Intenta darnos lecciones de logística en esta guerra, alteza? –intervino Crix Antilles, senador de Corellia.

El corelliano permaneció en pie, desafiante, con la mirada puesta en la reina Schalla, que relucía en su vestido dorado, de mangas cortas, corpiño y escote redondo. Con bordados de ónice alrededor de sus hombros, que descendían por el pecho hasta su cintura rodeada de perlas.

–¡La reina Schalla no tiene ningún tipo de instrucción militar! –gritó el senador de Kuat, haciendo aspavientos con sus brazos. Después, se puso en pie y se enfrentó a Schalla –¿Pretende usted dirigir el ejército de la República?

–Yo no soy militar, senador Romaha – dijo Schalla mientras se volvía hacia el escaño que ocupaba el senador de Kuat, un hombre calvo de mediana edad. –Pero me debo a la República, como entiendo que deberían hacer todos los aquí presentes. Y no pienso mirar a otro lado cuando veo cómo la República se fragmenta. Es precisamente por eso por lo que propongo el envío de tres flotas a los planetas Ord Mantell, Bandomeer y Consorcio de Hapes, que forman un triángulo con la Vía Hydiana, como pueden observar en sus datapads. Desde estos 3 puntos estratégicos podríamos desplegar una fuerza de combate importante en cuestión de horas en casi cualquier punto de esta ruta comercial.

–¿A costa de dejar desprotegido el Núcleo? –preguntó Crix Antilles.

–¿Cuánto tiempo cree que puede aguantar el Núcleo cuando sea aislado del resto de la galaxia, senador Antilles? –contraatacó Schalla. –¿Dos años estándar?

–Está argumentando sobre una hipótesis, alteza. –dijo el senador Romaha, de Kuat. –Es su primera intervención en el Senado. Creo que debería escuchar las opiniones de los aquí presentes, ya que tenemos mucha más experiencia que usted en la política.

–A los 15 años, yo ya cerraba tratos con las corporaciones más importantes de la galaxia, senador Romaha –dijo Schalla. –Como miembro de la Familia Real he convivido con diplomáticos durante toda mi vida y sé cómo funcionan las cosas.

–¿Está acusándonos de no velar por los intereses de la República? –preguntó el senador Romaha con cierta acritud.

–¡Estoy acusándoles de abandonar a todos esos planetas! –dijo Schalla aumentando notablemente su tono de voz.

–¡Eso es una falacia! –gritó alguien.

–¿Se va a permitir que una niña mimada insulte al Senado? –preguntó el senador Gallius Trahan de Balmorra

–¡No estoy insultando al Senado! –se defendió Schalla, enfadada, mientras otros senadores se ponían en pie y continuaban con la discusión.

– ¡Nó lá éscuchen! –gritó Nuume Haako, senador de Cato Neimoidia, y luego se dirigió a la reina Schalla. –Ústed ésta deshonrando la mémoria de sus padrés a quiénes yo apreciaba.

–Mi padre hubiese hecho esta misma propuesta a la cámara si siguiera con vida – le contestó Schalla.

–Úna múerte en éxtrañas circunstancias –dijo Nuume Haako, entrecerrando los ojos. –Ádemas de muy provechosa para garantizarse ústed un puesto en el Senado...

–¿Está usted insinuando algo, senador Haako? –preguntó Schalla al neimoidiano, enfadada.

–No ínsinuo nada, alteza –dijo Nuume Haako haciendo media reverencia. –Tan sólo hé dicho que ústed jamas hubiese ténido voz en el Senado si sus pádres siguiesen vivos...

–¡Mis padres fueron asesinados, senador Haako! –le gritó Schalla. –Si quiere acusarme de algo más vale que lo haga por los cauces legales porque pienso acabar con su carrera política...

–¿Han éscuchado eso?¡Me ésta amenazando! ¡Própongo una moción de cénsura para Alderaan!

–¡Lo secundo! –gritaron senadores de varios sistemas

La reina Schalla sintió cómo una mano cálida le agarraba su muñeca derecha y una sensación de paz y serenidad llegaba hasta su acelerado corazón con el objetivo de tranquilizarlo. La figura que había estado en un segundo plano, oculta en las sombras durante todo su discurso había avanzado hasta situarse junto a ella, mientras voces acusatorias se lanzaban por todo el Senado, con la mayoría de los senadores puestos en pie, en sus escaños.

–Alteza... –le susurró al oído

–No te metas en esto, Mot –le contestó ella.

–Schalla, no vas a ganar esta batalla. –dijo Mot Kinto, caballero jedi y protector durante tantos años de la princesa Schalla, convertida ahora en reina.

Cuando Schalla se giro para mirar a la cara al nautolano, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por el recuerdo de sus padres, asesinados hacía apenas un par de meses. Pero Schalla siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y ahora que se había convertido en la reina de Alderaan tendría que ser más fuerte aún. No iba a permitirse derramar una sola lágrima delante de aquellos burócratas, delante de aquel sistema que ya no albergaba duda alguna de cuán corrompido estaba. Cuando la intensidad de las voces comenzó a resonar en las paredes de la cámara y la discusión dejó de ser inteligible un nuevo escaño se iluminó con una potente luz y el canciller supremo, que hasta ese instante había estado expectante, hizo una señal para que todos guardaran silencio y tomó la palabra.

–Senadores, cálmense, por favor –dijo el canciller supremo con voz pausada y cuando en la cámara se hizo el silencio se volvió hacia la reina Schalla. –La República no va a abandonar a los planetas del Borde Medio, alteza. Antes de iniciarse esta sesión extraordinaria, los senadores de Cato Neimoidia y Balmorra me han presentado un proyecto que ha sido aprobado por mi gabinete de asesores.

–¿Qué proyecto? –preguntó Schalla, pero su intercomunicador había sido desconectado y nadie podía escucharla.

–Garantizaremos el comercio en toda la República... –el canciller supremo hizo una pausa y esbozó una leve sonrisa. –... mediante la creación de una Federación de Comercio, capaz de regular las transacciones que se realicen por toda la galaxia.

La cámara del Senado se llenó de vítores cuando se escuchó la propuesta del canciller supremo y prácticamente la totalidad de los senadores empezaron a aplaudir hasta derivar en una ovación cerrada.

–¿Quieren privatizar el comercio? –preguntó Schalla a su compañero.

–Es una jugada arriesgada. –dijo Mot Kinto. –Concentrar todas las transacciones comerciales de la República bajo un solo organismo...

–Esa Federación de Comercio podría alcanzar más poder que el propio Senado –añadió Schalla.

–Eso pienso yo también.

–Mot... –dijo Schalla en apenas un susurro. –Sácame de aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Cathar<strong>

El _Tridente dorado_, una fragata de clase praetorian salió del hiperespacio escoltada por un escuadrón de diez cazas de la República que se distribuyeron en formación a su alrededor y se dirigieron hacia la esfera de tonalidades crema que había ante ellos y que era conocida como el planeta Cathar.

Cathar era un planeta ubicado en el sector Quelii, en los territorios del Borde Exterior, formado por sabanas, tierras altas y escarpadas montañas que proporcionaban al planeta un clima templado pero algo seco. Sus habitantes nativos, llamados cathar como el planeta, eran unos humanoides bípedos y felinos, con el cuerpo cubierto de vello y que medían alrededor de 1,70m de altura. Conocidos en la galaxia por su lealtad, pasión y temperamento, los cathar eran considerados grandes guerreros y sus hembras eran bien apreciadas como esclavas. Sin poseer grandes avances tecnológicos ni infraestructuras destacables, los cathar vivían en ciudades construidas sobre árboles gigantes, organizados en clanes gobernados por los Ancianos. A pesar de ser un planeta sin recursos de interés, su cercana ubicación a la Vía Hydiana hacía de este planeta un lugar estratégico para afianzar el control de la ruta comercial, lo cual hizo que Cathar se convirtiera en uno de los objetivos de Mandalore, que no había tardado en lanzar una ofensiva para hacerse con el control del planeta.

–Sector 7 despejado

–Recibido, Rojo 3 –contestó Vulk Bey´lya, mientras hacía virar el _Tridente Dorado_ hacia el vector calculado por el ordenador de navegación. –Iniciando aproximación.

Los cazas alteraron su formación y dejaron que la fragata se pusiese en vanguardia mientras éstos se desplegaban a sus flancos. Tres cazas abandonaron la formación y adoptaron un rumbo elíptico hacia el sector del planeta en el que se esperaba que apareciesen naves de la flota mandaloriana que estaba situada en la órbita de la otra cara del planeta Cathar.

–¿Algún contacto?

–Negativo, Jefe Oro. –contestó Rojo 7, un piloto sullustano.

–Dos minutos –dijo el bothan mientras aumentaba la velocidad del _Tridente dorado_.

–¡Contacto en el sector 3a! –gritó alguien en la radio.

–¿Cuántos? –preguntó con calma Jefe Oro, un humano de corellia.

–¡Múltiples contactos! –repitió la misma voz, que pertenecía a Rojo 5. –¡Se aproximan a gran velocidad!

Todos los pilotos orientaron sus sensores hacia el sector indicado, por el que se aproximaban una veintena de naves ligeras pertenecientes al ejército mandaloriano y que poseían una gran potencia de fuego capaz de desintegrar a un caza de un solo disparo.

–Los veo –dijo Jefe Oro. –Escudos a máxima potencia. Alas en posición de ataque.

Los cazas de la República extendieron sus alas y adoptaron una formación de combate mientras las naves mandalorianas abrían fuego contra ellos. Los disparos eran aún lejanos y ninguno de ellos alcanzó su blanco. Sin embargo, en pocos segundos las naves enemigas estarían sobre ellos y la balanza no iba a decantarse del lado de la República. Vulk Bey´lya forzó al máximo los motores de su nave. A lo largo de su carrera como piloto espacial, el bothan había estado envuelto en numerosos combates y conocía de sobra la potencia de fuego de las naves mandalorianas, ante las cuales ellos no serían rival. Si conseguían entrar en la atmósfera del planeta antes de ser interceptados, tendrían una oportunidad de salir de allí con vida. Tal vez.

–¡Están sobre nosotros! –grito de pronto Rojo 4, un joven twi´lek.

Una explosión detonó a estribor de la fragata, que se iluminó brevemente en un tono azulado cuando un fragmento de duracero impactó contra los escudos de la parte dorsal de su proa.

–Hemos perdido un caza –dijo Vulk Bey´lya a su copiloto, un joven humano de Kuat. –¡Jefe oro, salgan de aquí!

–¡No conseguirá llegar a la atmósfera sin nosotros! –respondió Jefe Oro, mientras un disparo desintegraba a Rojo 6.

–No me subestime, Jefe Oro –contestó el bothan. –Cuantas más naves les sigan a ustedes, menos nos seguirán a nosotros.

–De acuerdo –dijo Jefe Oro, que había entendido lo que pretendía hacer el bothan. –¡Formación en cuña!¡Ahora!

Todos los cazas republicanos supervivientes giraron en formación y se alejaron de la fragata que estaban escoltando. La inesperada maniobra hizo que las naves mandalorianas dudasen durante unos instantes y finalmente se dividiesen en dos grupos, lo cual hizo que el _Tridente dorado_ ganase unos segundos que podrían ser muy valiosos.

–¡Agarraos ahí atrás! –gritó Vulk Bey´lya por el comunicador interno de la nave, para a continuación internarse en la atmósfera del planeta.

* * *

><p>Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Vyn Omas mientras aferraba con más fuerza su petate, algo que dejó de hacer inmediatamente, antes de que cualquiera de los veinte soldados de la República que estaban sentados a su alrededor en la bodega de carga del <em>Tridente dorado<em> pudiera captar su nerviosismo. A fin de cuentas, Vyn Omas era el oficial de mayor rango entre los allí presentes y estaba obligado a transmitir tranquilidad incluso en los momentos más adversos. A pesar de ser tan solo un muchacho de 25 años, Vyn Omas, un humano alto, delgado y de cabellos castaños, se había graduado con grandes honores en la academia militar de Coruscant, su planeta natal. Unido al hecho de que la familia Omas pertenecía a la alta nobleza de Coruscant, había garantizado que el muchacho obtuviese prematuramente el rango de capitán. Mediante la influencia de su padre había conseguido un despacho en la oficina de inteligencia de la República, con un buen sueldo y alejado de por vida de todo tipo de conflicto que pudiese surgir en la galaxia. Sin embargo, Vyn Omas no había nacido para pasar sus días sentado en un despacho, inmerso en la burocracia que él tanto odiaba y tras varios meses en su nuevo puesto, solicitó que se le trasladase al frente, lo cual hizo que se ganara la enemistad de su familia, que prefería tenerlo en un influyente puesto del gobierno en vez de en un alejado planeta en guerra. Pero Vyn Omas, a pesar de que no tenía dotes para ser un buen soldado y ni siquiera tenía buena puntería con un rifle bláster, sí que creía en la República y en la libertad. Creía en esos valores y esos valores no se defendían desde un cómodo asiento de cuero en Coruscant. Vyn Omas no tenía miedo a la muerte y estaba dispuesto a morir por la República en pos de la libertad. Aún así, aquella era su primera misión de campo. Nunca había estado en un campo de batalla y sentía cómo sus músculos estaban excesivamente tensos. LLevaba días en aquella nave cuyo destino era Cathar, acompañado de un pequeño destacamento compuesto principalmente por jóvenes reclutas y en el que apenas había media docena de soldados veteranos que mereciesen la pena.

La fragata llevaba sacudiéndose demasiados minutos y algo había golpeado varias veces el duracero del casco de la nave. A tenor de los movimientos que sufrían, la nave llevaba ya algún tiempo en la atmósfera del planeta y el estómago de Vyn Omas estaba a punto de rebelarse cuando la fragata comenzó a estabilizarse y el sonido de los motores disminuyó en intensidad. Sintió cómo tomaban tierra e inmediatamente después una luz verde iluminaba la bodega, indicando que la fragata había aterrizado y que era seguro abrir la compuerta exterior. Vyn Omas se puso en pie con dificultad, aún algo mareado, y se echó su petate al hombro. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todos le estaban mirando.

–¿Señor? –dijo alguien a su espalda.

Vyn Omas se volvió lentamente hacia su alférez, un twi´lek de gran musculatura, que sujetaba entre sus manos un enorme bláster de repetición.

–Esperamos sus órdenes, señor –dijo el twi´lek.

–Las órdenes...sí, claro –se apresuró a decir Vyn Omas. –Despliegue a sus hombres, alférez.

La compuerta de la bodega de carga del _Tridente dorado_ comenzó a abrirse lentamente y los soldados de la República, armados con rifles bláster y uniformes inmaculados descendieron de la fragata para internarse en la lluviosa noche de Cathar. Vyn Omas comenzó a caminar tras ellos y nada más abandonar el _Tridente_ _dorado_ fue interceptado por un rodiano envuelto en una capa para protegerse de la lluvia.

–¿Son ustedes los refuerzos? –le preguntó el rodiano en básico, mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de distinguir algo en la noche –¿Cuántas naves son?

–Somos solo nosotros –respondió Vyn Omas

–¿Está de broma? –preguntó sorprendido el rodiano.

–¿Es éste el destacamento trueno?

–Lo que queda de él –respondió el rodiano. –¿Se puede saber quién demonios es usted?

Vyn Omas metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y extrajo un datapad que le entregó al rodiano, que leyó con detenimiento las órdenes que aparecían en la pantalla, sin poder ocultar su rostro de asombro. Después, le devolvió el datapad a Vyn Omas y realizó un saludo militar. La noche se iluminó brevemente por una explosión a algo menos de 1 kilómetro de distancia de allí y un instante después, otro proyectil detonó en las inmediaciones haciendo que el suelo temblara levemente.

–Bienvenido a Cathar, capitán Omas.

–LLéveme de inmediato al puesto de mando.

–Sí, señor.

El rodiano guió a Vyn Omas por un sendero embarrado que atravesaba parte de la zona de aterrizaje que estaba situada junto al campamento, compuesto por casi un centenar de tiendas de lona entre las que se podía observar contenedores de suministros, vehículos de transporte terrestre y speeders. La mayoría de los soldados de aquel campamento de la República se encontraban durmiendo en sus tiendas o guareciéndose de la lluvia, por lo que apenas se cruzaron con poco más de una docena de soldados que estaban realizando su turno de guardia.

–Dígame una cosa, capitán –dijo el rodiano. –¿Qué ha hecho para que le destinen aquí?

–Pedí mi traslado voluntariamente –respondió Vyn Omas.

–¿En serio? ja, ja, ja. Al teniente le va a encantar.

Zigzaguearon durante varios minutos entre las tiendas, bajo una intensa lluvia que les manchaba los pantalones de salpicaduras de barro y hacía que el petate de tela que llevaba Vyn pesase cada vez más.

–Tenía entendido que el clima de este planeta era más seco.

–Será la estación de lluvias, señor –dijo el rodiano y después señaló una tienda de lona cuadrangular cuya entrada estaba flanqueada por dos guardias armados con rifles. –Es ahí.

El rodiano hizo un gesto a los guardias y ambos entraron al interior de la tienda, una estancia sencilla, sin adornos, con una mesa de metal llena de mapas de láminas de plastifino en su parte central. Encorvado sobre la mesa, un hombre de pelo oscuro, bien afeitado y de rostro serio levanto su vista y les miró con detenimiento.

–Teniente –saludó el rodiano.

–¿Han llegado los malditos refuerzos, Hihdo?

–No exactamente, teniente –respondió el rodiano. –Tan solo una veintena de nuevos reclutas.

–Fantástico –masculló el teniente. –¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ganar esta guerra?

–Teniente... hay algo más. –dijo Hihdo mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al humano que estaba junto a él.

Vyn Omas volvió a sacar su datapad y se lo entregó al teniente, que lo leyó varias veces sin alterar lo más mínimo la expresión de su rostro.

–Capitán Omas –dijo el teniente finalmente. –¿De qué va todo esto?

–Órdenes de Coruscant –dijo Vyn Omas. –A partir de ahora yo asumo el mando, teniente...

–Drayson –respondió el hombre tras un breve silencio, mirando con frialdad al muchacho –Pero mis hombres me llaman Razor... señor.


	2. ¿Por qué luchamos? Parte 2

**Por fin he logrado terminar esta segunda parte del inicio de la historia. La verdad que no tenía pensado retrasarme tanto para publicarlo. Tenía una idea clara de lo que quería que ocurriese. Tratar de mostrar ese "salto" en los personajes, pero también que siguiesen siendo ellos mismos. Me ha costado. A veces es algo complicado mantener ese equilibrio y realmente tampoco sé muy bien si lo he conseguido xD. En el próximo capítulo, que espero tener listo en breve, la historia empezará a fluir de verdad y ya veremos a dónde nos lleva.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

**¿POR QUÉ LUCHAMOS? (PARTE 2)**

* * *

><p><strong>Palacio de las Fuentes (Hapes)<strong>

Hapes era un planeta localizado cerca del centro del Cúmulo Estelar de Hapes, en el Borde Medio y el único planeta del sistema. Debido a que la luz se reflejaba en las siete lunas que orbitaban Hapes y la brillante nebulosa de las Nieblas Transitorias, los hapanos no conocían la noche verdadera. La superficie del planeta estaba marcada por enormes océanos, bosques y montañas, todo sumamente cuidado por sus habitantes, que eran grandes amantes de la naturaleza. Solo unas pocas ciudades pequeñas eran necesarias para satisfacer las demandas de la burocracia estatal y las instituciones comerciales y legales del Consorcio de Hapes, una monarquía hereditaria regentada por la Reina Madre y que constituía el gobierno de Hapes.

El Palacio de las Fuentes, también conocido como el Castillo de Per´Agthra, estaba considerado como la residencia real, a pesar de que las Reinas Madres solían pernoctar en otros palacios. El Palacio de las Fuentes era una fortaleza construida hacía siglos como símbolo de la autoridad de la monarquía. En la actualidad, era utilizado para organizar recepciones a embajadores de otros sistemas, ceremonias y demás actividades pomposas de la corte. Situado sobre un enorme risco, rodeado de exuberante vegetación y grandes lagos cuyas cristalinas aguas hacían que los rayos del sol se reflejasen en sus altas torres dotándolas de brillos imposibles que les conferían vida propia.

Aquella noche, las aguas estaban iluminadas con tonalidades blanquecinas y el Palacio de las Fuentes estaba vestido con sus mejores galas. La aristocracia de Hapes había sido invitada a una lujosa cena con motivo de la visita de varios embajadores de diversos sistemas del Núcleo interesados en afianzar sus relaciones comerciales con el Consorcio de Hapes. A pesar de que corrían tiempos difíciles en la galaxia, la guerra no había llegado a Hapes y la alta sociedad hapana vivía despreocupadamente gracias a la protección que estaban convencidos les iba a brindar la República. Más de mil invitados de diversos sistemas se habían dado cita aquella noche en el Palacio de las Fuentes, a pesar de que la Reina Madre había desestimado su presencia en el evento. El salón principal, una enorme superficie de suelos de mármol y altos techos había sido decorado minuciosamente con elementos culturales de diversos sistemas estelares y se había dispuesto, además, una amplia oferta gastronómica que haría las delicias de los paladares más exigentes.

Un férreo control de seguridad a la entrada del Palacio garantizaba que la velada transcurriese sin incidentes y sin la presencia de aquellos que no habían recibido invitación. Dos guardias reales elegantemente vestidos se encargaban de revisar las tarjetas de identificación de los invitados que iban llegando en caros aerodeslizadores que posteriormente eran conducidos por miembros del servicio hasta los hangares reales. Cuando un nuevo aerodeslizador, cuyo transpariacero reflejaba un diseño algo exótico, se detuvo frente a la entrada principal del palacio, uno de los guardias se acercó protocolariamente para abrir la puerta del vehículo. Una mano recubierta con un finísimo guante de seda color marfil se extendió desde el interior del aerodeslizador para aferrarse a la mano del guarda, que ayudó a la mujer a descender del vehículo.

–Señorita –dijo el guarda haciendo una reverencia.

La mujer humana, que aparentaba algo más de treinta años de edad, abandonó el aerodeslizador y caminó decididamente hacia el control de acceso, compuesto por una mesa de duracero y una terminal de datos conectada a la división de inteligencia. Vestía un elegante vestido largo de color lapislázuli, con volantes, que le llegaba a la altura de los tobillos. Un escote no muy pronunciado y una gargantilla de metales preciosos realzaban su cuello y sus hombros desnudos sobre los que reposaban sus cabellos de color esmeralda. La mujer sacó una tarjeta de identificación de uno de sus bolsillos apenas visibles y se la entregó al guardia de seguridad, que la introdujo en el terminal de datos y esperó a recibir la confirmación. Al cabo de dos segundos, la autorización apareció en la pantalla y el guardia de seguridad devolvió la tarjeta a la mujer.

– Bienvenida al Palacio de las Fuentes, señorita Loran.

Preena Loran atravesó las puertas del Palacio y caminó por un amplio corredor bien iluminado, cuyo suelo estaba cubierto por caras alfombras hechas a mano. El duracero de las paredes estaba decorado con elaborados grabados en distintos tipos de metales y pinturas de grandes artistas con motivos de la historia hapana. Al fondo del pasillo, unas enormes puertas de madera barnizada, custodiadas por dos guardias daban acceso al gran salón del Palacio. Cuando Preena atravesó el umbral de la puerta se maravilló ante lo que contemplaban sus ojos. El gran salón era sencillamente enorme. Una estancia circular, de amplios techos, con capacidad para albergar a más de mil invitados que iban y venían entre las mesas llenas de comida y bebidas que habían sido cuidadosamente seleccionadas para aquella recepción. Los diplomáticos, empresarios y aquellos inversores deseosos de gastar sus créditos se movían de grupo en grupo, cerrando tratos por todo el territorio de la República, mientras en un extremo del salón, una orquesta de biths tocaba piezas clásicas bien conocidas en la galaxia.

Preena recorrió la balconada deslizando lentamente una mano sobre la barandilla, observando todo lo que yacía ante ella, en el nivel inferior: la distribución de los invitados entre las distintas mesas, la pomposa decoración de la sala, piezas de arte siendo exhibidas para la ocasión... Junto a la orquesta, se había dispuesto un pequeño bar y varias mesas estaban destinadas a acoger partidas de sabacc. A pesar de que los jugadores de sabacc tendían a mentir en exceso y a desconfiar unos de otros, era bien conocido que se habían cerrado importantes negocios en el transcurso de aquellas traicioneras partidas. La mujer llegó a las escaleras y descendió por ellas con suma elegancia, sintiendo cómo un par de miradas se posaban sobre su figura. Trató de acomodar sus pasos al ritmo de la música, consciente de que eso haría que llamase la atención, lo cual surtió efecto con dos hombres vestidos con lujosos trajes hapanos que le lanzaron una discreta mirada desde el pie de las escaleras. Preena se percató de ello y cuando pasó junto a ellos les sonrió, mientras se acariciaba con sensualidad el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

–Estoy dentro. –dijo Preena en voz baja tras activar su intercomunicador.

–Te estoy viendo –respondió una voz masculina en el interior de su oreja. –Estoy en posición.

–¿Dónde estás?–preguntó la mujer mientras miraba con disimulo a su alrededor.

–Ala este –respondió la voz. –Junto a la terraza. Con una bandeja en la mano que contiene una especie de hongo acuático cultivado en Mon calamari.

–Empezaré por el ala oeste, entonces –dijo la mujer.

La mujer caminó entre los invitados, deteniéndose en contadas ocasiones a saludar a algunos de ellos, a pesar de que no conocía a ninguno. Una vez que entró en el ala oeste del salón, localizó rápidamente un grupo de humanos que dialogaban con varios cereanos junto a una mesa llena de botellas de distintos licores. La mujer se acercó a la mesa y le pidió al camarero que le sirviese una copa. Se percató de que uno de los hombres la observaba y cuando cogió su copa se dio la vuelta, descuidadamente, para chocar con él.

–Oh, perdone –se disculpó.

–Ha sido culpa mía –se apresuró a decir el hombre. –No tiene por qué disculparse, señorita...

–Preena Loran

–Creo que he oído antes ese apellido. –dijo el hombre, pensativo.

–Mi padre es Annaus Loran. Dirige una de las principales compañías de transporte de Kuat.

El hombre le estrechó la mano y se presentó como un joven adinerado deseoso de invertir su fortuna en el sector minero. La guerra estaba disparando el precio del mineral debido a la enorme demanda existente, lo cual había derivado en un fuerte reclamo para posibles inversores. Ambos mantuvieron una conversación banal y despreocupada, tal como la mujer esperaba, pero tras varios minutos estaban ya inmersos en una conversación acerca de economía galáctica junto a los cereanos que parecían ser bastante expertos en la materia. Ninguno de los humanos poseía información de interés, y cuando la mujer estaba a punto de retirarse de la conversación, un comentario realizado por uno de los cereanos hizo que aquellos 15 minutos de aburrida conversación que acababa de mantener mereciesen la pena.

–LLegamos al primer punto crítico –dijo una voz de droide en el oído de la mujer, que se estaba despidiendo del grupo de economistas. –Os aviso para que estéis preparados.

–Dijiste que no habría ningún problema –dijo la mujer mientras buscaba una zona apartada para poder hablar mejor.

–Dije que había probabilidades de que saliese bien. Los códigos de acceso se reescriben cada hora –respondió el droide – El sistema de seguridad está a punto de comenzar el escaneo de los accesos, lo cual incluye tu falsa identificación.

–Supongo que si escanean mi identificación tendré problemas –dijo la mujer.

–Estoy haciendo que desaparezca momentáneamente del sistema –explicó el droide.

La mujer caminó junto a un enorme espejo en el que se vio reflejada y se arregló el pelo rápidamente.

–¿Era necesario teñirme el pelo de verde? –preguntó. –¿Estáis seguros de que este tinte de algas se quitará al lavarse?

–No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien te reconozca, Eida –respondió el muchacho vestido de camarero que servía copas en el ala este.

–A veces se me olvida que desde Taris se emitió una orden de busca y captura contra mí...

–Sí, son poco tolerantes con el contrabando de holocrones sith.

–¿Aún sigues con eso, Ramza? –se quejó Eida mientras cogía otra copa de una bandeja y seguía caminado –No tenía ni idea de lo que transportaba. ¡No fue culpa mía!

–Identificación asegurada –dijo la voz del droide. – Tienes otra hora, alteza.

–Creo que me moriré si sigo mucho más aquí, CUTTER –respondió Eida y le dio un gran trago a su copa. –A pesar de que el alcohol que sirven es de calidad y esos canapés especiados que estoy viendo tienen una pinta...

–No estamos aquí por la gastronomía, Eida –intervino Ramza. –¿Has localizado ya a nuestro hombre?

–Puede –respondió Eida. –Uno de los cereanos me ha hablado acerca de un navegante que encaja en el perfil que buscamos.

–¿Era Gara Novar de Cinnagar, físico hiperespacial, 56 años, pelo castaño, con una leve cojera en su pierna izquierda? –preguntó CU-TR

– El cereano no me ha dicho su nombre –respondió Eida –Pero sí que debe ser un gran aficionado al sabacc.

–Ese dato no estaba en los informes –dijo CU-TR

–Voy hacia las mesas de sabacc –dijo Eida. –¿Te has conectado al sistema de vigilancia?

–Te tengo en la pantalla del monitor –respondió CU-TR

Eida Mereel, bajo la identidad ficticia de Preena Loran, apuró su copa y la depositó sobre una mesa antes de dirigirse hacia la zona en la que había dispuestas varias mesas de sabacc. En aquella zona, la música se escuchaba con mayor intensidad y el ambiente estaba algo más cargado. En el aire se podían distinguir tabacos de distintos rincones de la galaxia. Eida se movió entre las mesas siguiendo las indicaciones de CU-TR, que oculto en el aerodeslizador en el que habían llegado al Palacio de las Fuentes, revisaba minuciosamente las cámaras de seguridad, buscando varones humanos de mediana edad.

–Mesa limpias –dijo CU-TR

–Veo a varios hapanos –dijo Eida mientras observaba una zona con amplios sillones. –Pero alguien nacido en Cinnagar jamás se vestiría así.

–Junto a la barra, dos hombres –dijo el droide.

Eida desvió la mirada en la dirección que había indicado CU-TR y observó a dos hombres conversando animadamente junto a la barra, con un par de copas en las manos. Eida se acercó con disimulo a la barra y se colocó cerca de ellos para pedir una copa, con el oído puesto en la conversación que estaban manteniendo los dos hombres. Eida esperó a que le sirvieran su copa y después se apoyó distraídamente en la barra, simulando estar observando a los miembros de la orquesta, que se preparaban para interpretar una nueva pieza musical.

–Es uno de ellos –dijo Eida en voz baja mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su copa.

–Por cierto, has ingerido ya tres copas de ese licor –dijo CU-TR

–Ahora sí –confirmó Eida mientras depositaba su copa vacía sobre la barra al ver que los dos hombres se alejaban de la barra en dirección a una mesa de sabacc.

–Ese licor se destila a partir de flores embudo de Tatooine –prosiguió CU-TR. –Las cuales son usadas por los tusken como una potente droga para cazar dewbacks.

–CUTTER, ¿me estás comparando con un asqueroso reptil?

–Bazta de cháchara –intervino enfadada una nueva voz en la conversación por radio –Eztoz vienen hacia aquí.

Eida siguió con la mirada a los dos hombres hasta que estos terminaron sentados en una mesa circular de sabacc junto con un duro y un rechoncho twi´lek de piel azulada. En la parte central de la mesa había una abertura en la que el cupier, un enorme barabel, mezclaba con habilidad las fichas con sus garras, algo que no se veía habitualmente.

–Fibar, el tipo del sombrero es Gara Novar –dijo Eida mientras caminaba hasta detenerse a escasos metros de la mesa de juego.

–Empieza el juego –dijo Fibar Sebatyne mientras comenzaba a repartir las fichas a sus jugadores.

Eida buscó de inmediato una buena posición desde la que observar el desarrollo de la partida sin llamar mucho la atención. Vio un hombre solo, vestido con terciopelos negros, algo mayor, cuyo cabello era completamente blanco y se acercó a él. Recurrió al viejo truco de confundir a su interlocutor con otra persona para iniciar una conversación que no tenía que llevar a ninguna parte, pero que debería servir para ganar tiempo. Tal como había esperado Eida, al hombre le gustaba alardear y hablar de sí mismo. Así, Eida, que se limitaba a asentir, sonreír y de vez en cuando decir alguna frase recurrente, podía estar cerca de la mesa de sabacc, controlando el devenir de la partida, simulando estar atenta a la larga y aburrida historia que le estaba relatando aquel hombre, que había resultado ser un adinerado diplomático de Coruscant.

La partida de sabacc avanzó según estaba prevista gracias a la habilidad para trucar las cartas que tenía Fibar Sebatyne, quien en el viaje de huída de Korriban hacía un año había comentado ser un gran tahúr, dato que fue recordado por Eida cuando se gestó la misión en la que estaban inmersos: conseguir la lista Meckhar. El acto en sí no tenía demasiadas complicaciones aparentemente. Un robo o un secuestro hubiese servido para obtener tal preciada información. Algo rápido y eficaz, pero a la vez inútil, ya que era imperativo que la operación se llevase a cabo sin ser descubiertos. La lista Meckhar estaba compuesta de una serie de rutas hiperespaciales que eran seguras en tiempos de guerra y que se habían gestado en el mismísimo corazón del sistema Emperatriz Teta, antes conocido como Koros Mayor. En Cinnagar, la capital, poseían una avanzada tecnología hiperespacial, lo que había favorecido el estudio de las rutas hiperespaciales de la galaxia a lo largo del último milenio. Gara Novar había sido representante electo del compendio de empresas que monopolizaban el estudio del hiperespacio y realizaban importantes misiones de exploración que a la postre servirían para trazar rutas seguras por toda la galaxia. Así pues, la lista Meckhar poseía una gran valor para las organizaciones dedicadas al transporte hiperespacial en los oscuros tiempos que se avecinaban, en los que los viajes hiperespaciales fuera de las regiones del Núcleo eran cada vez menos seguros.

Eida nunca se había considerado a sí misma como una ladrona. Según ella, Gara Novar estaba en Hapes para vender la información al mejor postor, lo cual significaba que la lista Meckhar terminaría con total seguridad en manos de alguien que tenía pensado utilizar dicha información para actividades ilícitas. Eida pretendía hacerse con la lista Meckhar, copiar la información y devolvérsela a su dueño sin que éste se enterase, impidiendo así que Gara Novar estuviese tentado de filtrar la información, invalidando así el contenido de la lista. Eida tenía un potencial comprador, un empresario que estaba muy interesado en la lista Meckhar para sacar adelante sus negocios tras la presión a la que estaban sometidas las principales rutas comerciales de la galaxia.

–Vuelve a ganar el zeñor –dijo Fibar Sebatyne mientras arrastraba las fichas de los jugadores hasta un pequeño montón en el que se contabilizaban las ganancias de Gara Novar, quien con su mano izquierda no paraba de manosearse el objeto que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su traje.

–Parece que hoy estoy en racha –dijo el humano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El rechoncho twi´lek lanzó un bufido y agitó sus lekkus como signo de desesperación. El duro se mostraba impasible y daba pequeños sorbos a una copa sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresividad en su rostro. Eida, por su parte, permanecía a escasos metros de la mesa, aguantando la eterna conversación del diplomático de Coruscant, quien le parecía que llevaba horas hablando.

–Tenemos un problema –dijo CU-TR.

–Genial –dijo Eida sin darse cuenta e inmediatamente después estuvo a punto de taparse la boca con ambas manos. Por suerte, el diplomático no había notado nada extraño y seguía con su verborrea.

–Han cambiado los protocolos de los códigos de seguridad –prosiguió CU-TR.

–¿Lo cual significa?–preguntó Ramza.

–No puedo hacer que desaparezcan las identificaciones falsas del sistema. Tenéis 7 minutos para salir de ahí antes de que os detecten.

–Genial –repitió Eida sonriendo al diplomático.

Tras escuchar las palabras de CU-TR, Fibar Sebatyne supo que tenía que agilizar el devenir de los acontecimientos y entrar de lleno en la parte más delicada de la misión.

–Ze duplican laz apueztaz, zeñorez.

Gara Novar sonrió tras ver sus cartas e invadido por una repentina euforia apostó la mitad de sus ganancias. El resto de jugadores le observaron con recelo pero se sumaron igualmente a la arriesgada apuesta tal como Fibar sabía que harían tras la distribución de sus cartas.

–Enzeñen zuz cartas –dijo Fibar Sebatyne

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, Eida se deshizo rápidamente del diplomático y se dirigió hacia la mesa de sabacc. Al mismo tiempo, Ramza recogía una bandeja con bebidas que tenía preparada y caminaba hacia la zona donde tocaba la orquesta.

–Quedan 6 minutos –les recordó CU-TR

Los 4 jugadores enseñaron sus cartas y tal y como Fibar había preparado, Gara Novar perdió su apuesta, a pesar de las excelentes cartas que tenía. El duro, inexplicablemente, tenía una mano mejor, cosa que Gara Novar jamás había visto en una partida sin descartes. ¡Parecía algo increíble!

–No puede ser –dijo Gara Novar mirando una y otra vez las cartas del duro y olvidándose por primera vez en toda la noche del objeto que tenía en su bolsillo. –Es imposible.

–El zeñor ha perdido –dijo Fibar Sebatyne mirando fijamente a Gara Novar en el preciso instante en el que Eida pasaba junto a la mesa e introducía su mano en el bolsillo del humano.

–Lo tengo –dijo Eida mientras se dirigía hacia el escenario de la orquesta, junto al que Ramza estaba colocando varias botellas de licor sobre una de las mesas.

–5 minutos –dijo CU-TR

Eida se acercó a Ramza y le pidió una copa. Éste le lleno una copa a Eida y se la entregó mientras ella deslizaba el pequeño dispositivo cuadrangular de almacenamiento de datos hacia el interior de una de las mangas de la camisa de Ramza, quien escondió el dispositivo entre sus dedos. Eida agarró su copa y bebió distraídamente mientras se colocaba de espaldas a Ramza, cubriéndole y ocultándole de miradas indiscretas para que el muchacho pudiese introducir el dispositivo, un objeto de un par de centímetros, en el datapad que había adosado magnéticamente bajo la bandeja de las bebidas.

–Se está copiando. –dijo Ramza.

–Date prisa –dijo Eida mientras miraba lo que sucedía en la mesa de sabacc. –Nuestro amigo se está poniendo nervioso.

–Os quedan 4 minutos

–Ya casi está –susurró Ramza.

–Zeñor, aquí no ze hacen trampaz –dijo Fibar. –Le zugiero que ze tome una copa para tranquilizarse.

– Ramza... tu turno –dijo Eida mientras Gara Novar se levantaba enfadado de la mesa.

–Ya está –dijo Ramza, y le entrego a Eida el dispositivo de Gara Novar cuando ella se giró para dejar la copa sobre la bandeja.

–Va hacia el bar –dijo Fibar Sebatyne –Interceptadlo.

–Voy –respondió Ramza mientras agarraba su bandeja llena de copas y se dirigía hacia el humano.

Eida esperó tres segundos y caminó tras Ramza, que ataviado como uno de los camareros se disponía a interceptar a Gara Novar. El humano estaba enfadado y empujó descuidadamente a varios de los invitados en su huída hacia la barra del bar, pero Ramza fue más rápido y logró interceptarle.

–¿Una copa, señor? –preguntó Ramza mientras colocaba la bandeja frente al humano.

Gara Novar miró con desprecio al camarero que le estaba ofreciendo una copa y estuvo tentado de hacer caso omiso de él y dirigirse hacia el bar, pero se lo pensó mejor tras observar a una preciosa mujer con cabellos verdosos que caminaba en su dirección. Gara Novar cogió una copa y miró disimuladamente a la mujer, que cuando pasó junto a él le rozó levemente con su cuerpo el muslo de su pierna derecha y sintió la calidez de sus brazos desnudos. El hombre se estremeció y los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Volvió su vista lentamente hacia la mujer, que se alejaba y sus ojos se posaron disimuladamente sobre su trasero. Dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa mientras pensaba que la noche aún era joven, que tal vez tuviese ocasión de hablar con ella aquella noche y...

–Faltan 2 minutos –dijo CU-TR –Les recomiendo a todos que salgan de ahí inmediatamente.

–Eztoy fuera –dijo Fibar Sebatyne mientras abandonaba el salón principal por uno de los accesos de empleados.

–El paquete está devuelto –dijo Eida mientras se dirigía al ala este. –Pero no me dará tiempo a salir por la entrada principal. CUTTER, dime que el turboascensor del ala este está conectado con el hangar

–Lo está –confirmó CU-TR tras un par de segundos.

–Bien –dijo Eida cuando las puertas del turboascensor se cerraron. –Porque ya estoy dentro y voy hacia ti.

* * *

><p>Bajo el ala este del Palacio de las Fuentes se encontraba uno de los tres hangares de los que disponía el Palacio. El hangar era de uso civil y se usaba normalmente para albergar las naves y aerodeslizadores de los invitados a los distintos eventos que se organizaban para la alta sociedad. El hangar tenía forma ovalada, con una única salida orientada hacia el sur. Cuando Eida salió del turboascensor, trató de buscar con la mirada la ubicación del aerodeslizador en el que habían llegado y en donde había permanecido CU-TR durante toda la misión.<p>

–Suroeste, 75 grados –dijo CU-TR

–Te veo –respondió Eida cuando vio el aerodeslizador en la dirección que le había indicado el droide.

–Acaban de bloquear las puertas de acceso al salón principal –informó CU-TR. –Están registrando a los invitados. Dadme vuestra posición.

–Camino hacia ti junto a un enorme reptil –dijo Ramza

–Muy graziozo –masculló Fibar Sebatyne.

El humano y el babarel giraron a la izquierda en una intersección, junto a un carguero ligero estacionado y se unieron a Eida.

–¿Algún problema? –preguntó la contrabandista cuando se cruzó con ellos.

–Todo ha salido según el plan. –respondió Ramza, mientras se quitaba el transmisor de su oído.

–Larguémonos de una vez –dijo Eida mientras frente a ellos un aerodeslizador abría sus puertas y aparecía CU-TR con sus armas.

Eida agarró su bláster pesado y apoyó su pierna derecha sobre un lateral del vehículo para enfundar el bláster en la cartuchera que había improvisado con una finísima tela sobre su muslo derecho, bajo el vestido.

–Me sentía completamente desnuda sin esto –exclamó, dando unas palmaditas a su arma.

Fibar asintió mientras agarraba un rifle bláster y Ramza hizo lo mismo con su sable de luz. Una vez entregadas las armas, CU-TR volvió al interior del vehículo y ocupó el puesto del piloto. Fibar y Ramza, embarcaron tras él, pero antes de que lo hiciese Eida, una profunda voz sonó tras ellos.

–Mira a quién tenemos aquí.

Eida se dio la vuelta rápidamente mientras echaba una mano a su muslo derecho en busca de su bláster, colocado estratégicamente junto a la abertura lateral que tenía la falda de su vestido, y se encontró frente a un macho fosh de plumaje rojizo y azulado, que jugueteaba con un bláster entre sus manos. Los fosh eran criaturas similares a aves, de alrededor de 1,40m de altura, con torsos delgados y cubiertos de un fino plumaje que solía terminar en alargadas crestas sobre sus cráneos. No eran muy comunes en la galaxia y Eida reconoció de inmediato a aquel fosh.

–Bhe Tanth –dijo Eida con media sonrisa en su rostro. –De haber sabido que había un número cómico me hubiese quedado hasta el final de la velada.

–Eida Mereel y su sentido del humor. Acabarás muerta algún día.

–Deja que lo adivine... ¿me vas a matar tú?

–Ofrecen una suculenta cantidad de créditos por tu cabeza –dijo el fosh. –No me lo tengas en cuenta. Son sólo negocios.

–Oh, vamos, Bhe. Dile a Bruggosh que le pagaré lo que le debo en cuanto termine un par de trabajos que tengo pendientes.

–Eso nos dijiste hace 6 meses. Ya sabes que en este negocio hay que mantener las apariencias. ¿Qué pensaría la gente del gran Bruggosh el Hutt si no pudiese garantizar el trabajo de sus contrabandistas?

–¡Me atacó una sith! –le gritó Eida. –¡Ese imbécil de Slyssk ni siquiera me advirtió lo que transportaba!

–A veces surgen contratiempos, Eida. Esa carga era muy valiosa y Bruggosh está muy enfadado.

–Está bien –dijo Eida con resignación. –Tengo aquí mismo algo muy valioso que...

Mientras Eida estaba hablando, se percató de que una de las garras del fosh no manoseaba el bláster, sino que permanecía oculta tras un bolsillo de su túnica, que se movía ligeramente. Entonces, Eida desenfundó su bláster y disparó al pecho del fosh, que cayó al suelo mientras su disparo pasaba bastante lejos del rostro de Eida y un pequeño detonador termal rodaba por el suelo hasta perderse bajo un aerodeslizador cercano. Por suerte, Bhe Tanth no había tenido tiempo de activarlo.

–¡Le ha disparado! –gritó un hombre que caminaba por el hangar y se encontraba a escasos metros del cuerpo sin vida del fosh.

–¿Tú quien eres, el narrador? –le dijo Eida con acritud.

–Debemos irnos de inmediato –apremió CU-TR desde el aerodeslizador.

Eida miró una vez más el cadáver del fosh, como si se fuese a levantar de nuevo con algún nuevo truco tan característico de los granujas de aquella calaña y tras unos segundos enfundó de nuevo su bláster. El hombre permanecía atónito contemplando la escena, posando sus ojos sobre el cadáver del fosh y luego de nuevo sobre Eida.

–Si alguien pregunta, di que yo disparé primero. –dijo Eida y tras saludarle, embarcó en el aerodeslizador.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato Neimoidia (2 días más tarde)<strong>

La _Valkyria errante_ salió del hiperespacio frente al enorme planeta y Eida fijó inmediatamente un vector de aproximación. La huída de Hapes había transcurrido sin incidentes y podía decirse que prácticamente habían pasado desapercibidos ya que no habían tenido ningún desafortunado encuentro con agentes de la República. Tras el incidente de Taris, la _Valkyria errante_ había sido puesta en busca y captura por las autoridades. Eida confiaba en que la descripción de su nave no hubiese llegado mucho más lejos del sector Ojoster, ya que la República tenía entre manos asuntos mucho más importantes que perseguir a contrabandistas. Aún así, Eida tomaba sus precauciones y evitaba atracar en los principales espaciopuertos de la galaxia para minimizar los controles de la República.

–¿Hemos llegado? –preguntó Ramza, que acababa de entrar a la cabina de la nave.

–Tal como estaba previsto –respondió Eida. –Entregaremos la lista Meckhar y nos largaremos con nuestros créditos tan pronto como podamos.

Ramza se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, que estaba vacío y contempló cómo la nave se aproximaba a la atmósfera del planeta. Guardó silencio mientras Eida manejaba los controles de la nave e intentaba que no se estropease nada al atravesar la atmósfera. A pesar de que Eida podía maniobrar la _Valkyria_ con los ojos cerrados y mantener una conversación al mismo tiempo, Ramza permaneció en silencio hasta que la contrabandista guió la nave hasta Zarra, la capital del planeta y aterrizó sin incidencias en un apartado hangar del espaciopuerto de la ciudad, tal como habían acordado con su comprador.

–Ha pasado ya un año –dijo Ramza en cuanto aterrizaron.

–Lo sé –contestó Eida mientras desconectaba los motores.

–Nuestro trato era...

–Sé cuál es nuestro trato, chaval. –Eida se puso en pie y salió de la cabina seguida por Ramza.

–He usado mis habilidades jedi para timar, engañar y robar –dijo Ramza –Y esas acciones implican la expulsión inmediata de la Orden Jedi.

–Probablemente te expulsasen de la orden cuando anulaste los sistemas de defensa de Taris.

–¡Pero ése no era yo! –exclamó Ramza indignado –Ese Señor Oscuro del Sith me controló de alguna manera... lo que me hicieron en Korriban...

–Me gustaría ver cómo defiendes eso ante un consejo de guerra por traición.

Eida y Ramza atravesaron una pequeña sala de reuniones en donde CU-TR y Fibar jugaban una partida al ajedrez holográfico. Eida les hizo un gesto para que se preparasen y descendió a la bodega de carga junto con Ramza.

–¿Cuántos créditos has ganado este año gracias a mí? –preguntó Ramza.

–La verdad, no se te da mal el negocio –dijo Eida mientras pulsaba el interruptor de apertura de la rampa de embarque.

–Entonces, hasta cuando...

–¡Ya basta, joder! –gritó Eida, enfadada. –¡Te dije que te ayudaría y lo haré!

–¿Y a qué estás esperando?

–¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir, Ramza?. ¿Tan importante es ella para ti como para embarcarte en un viaje que es un suicidio? Porque eso es lo que va a pasar, ¿sabes?¡Nos matarán a todos!

Eida guardó silencio tras sus palabras, esperanzo una contestación de Ramza que no se produjo. El muchacho permaneció impasible, sereno, observando a Eida sin decir ni una sola palabra y sin alterar un ápice la expresión de su rostro. Finalmente, Eida lanzó un suspiro de resignación y siguió hablando.

–Malditos jedi. ¿Sois todos así de cabezotas?

–El maestro Rhysode me enseñó que en la vida hay que hacer siempre lo correcto, sin importar en las repercusiones que pudiese tener sobre nuestras vidas. ¿Me ayudarás a encontrar a Seela o no?

Eida desenfundó su bláster pesado y comprobó el cargador. Luego, volvió a enfundarlo y descendió lentamente de la nave, mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor para tratar de localizar cualquier cosa sospechosa que pudiese haber en aquel hangar. Cuando comprobó que el sitio era seguro volvió a dirigirse a Ramza.

–Vamos a entregar la lista Meckhar y con el pago saldaré mi deuda con Bruggosh el Hutt. –dijo Eida –Ya estoy harta de los malditos cazarrecompensas. Conozco a alguien en Tatooine que podría...

–Eida... –interrumpió Ramza

–No he terminado. –dijo Eida levantando su dedo índice ante el rostro del jedi. –Decía que conozco a alguien en Tatooine que podría facilitarnos atravesar las líneas mandalorianas y llegar al sistema Horuset, pero una vez allí, estaremos solos.

–Si lo que dicen las frecuencias de la República es cierto, Seela estará allí.

–Si lo que dicen es cierto, moriremos en cuanto salgamos del hiperespacio.

Eida y Ramza se miraron en silencio. Ambos comprendían muy bien el peligro al que se iban a enfrentar. Atravesar las líneas enemigas para buscar a alguien que no sabían con exactitud en qué podría haberse convertido no auguraba precisamente un viaje muy apacible. Aún así, ambos lo harían. Ramza se lo debía a Seela, por la que seguía sintiendo algo muy especial. La encontraría y la traería de vuelta. Eida lo haría porque se lo debía al muchacho. Había trabajado duro durante todo el año y se había ganado con creces su ayuda en aquella empresa. Y, en definitiva, lo harían porque ambos se lo debían al maestro jedi Garik Rhysode, allí donde quisiera que estuviese su alma.


	3. Tiempos oscuros

**No recuerdo haber tardado nunca menos tiempo en escribir un capítulo. Esto no es nada habitual en mí xD. Pero quería ya que la historia comenzase a fluir, porque queda mucho que contar aún.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

**TIEMPOS OSCUROS**

* * *

><p>Oscuridad. La galaxia es un lugar oscuro, frío, lleno de temores que ahondan en lo más profundo de nuestra alma. No hace falta viajar a las Regiones Desconocidas para sentirse perdido y desamparado. El Borde Exterior es un claro ejemplo de caos y anarquía en donde los lazos de la República se difuminan como la estela de un cometa moribundo. Una mera excusa utilizada por los seres más bajos de la sociedad para tratar de justificar sus crímenes, un grito de libertad hacia el sistema impuesto por esa República que ondeando la bandera de la democracia trata desesperadamente de instruir a todos sus hijos en aquello que es considerado como lo correcto. Pero las barreras que flanquean la democracia son débiles y fáciles de romper por aquellos que sucumben ante sus ambiciones, aquellos hijos de la República que son el potencial corazón de la misma, a pesar de haber olvidado la esencia que subyace en el interior de una idea. Y con el tiempo, esa República herida de muerte, infectada por sus propios miembros, es capaz de alimentarse de sus propios miedos y transfigurar su hipotético orden en el caos más absoluto. Poder, ambición, corrupción, ego... tal vez fuese Mandalore quien desató la guerra contra la República, pero el mayor enemigo de la República siempre fue ella misma. La República estaba consiguiendo devorarse a sí misma. Los sueños de los Fundadores y de muchos otros que en verdad creían en los valores de antaño, se estaban haciendo añicos.<p>

La entropía en una galaxia siempre tiende a aumentar. El orden es frágil y lleno de fisuras por las que su esencia se desangra desde su mismísima creación. Durante milenios, la República había crecido hasta creer haberse convertido en la mismísima galaxia. Fue entonces cuando aconteció la Gran Guerra Sith, que mostró cuán vulnerable era aquella República y esa herida se abrió por completo. Durante los últimos 30 años, las diferencias entre las clases sociales y los distintos seres que habitaban la galaxia se habían acentuado. El Senado Galáctico se había convertido en un mero escenario donde representar obras teatrales tras las suculentas inversiones de créditos que garantizaban el éxito en una votación. Mandalore había visto eso y había sabido con certeza que ése era el momento adecuado para iniciar su guerra. La República, una burbuja de cristal fragmentada, apenas había necesitado un golpe para iniciar su proceso de autodestrucción.

Mandalore el Máximo sabía que su ejército no era rival para el de la República en un enfrentamiento directo, pero también sabía que la República no era la de antaño, unida siempre frente al enemigo común. Sabía que cuando la República fuese atacada, los sistemas del Núcleo tenían poder suficiente como para lograr que se mantuviese su ejército tras sus fronteras. Por eso Mandalore no había atacado directamente el Núcleo sino el Borde Exterior, en donde los recursos destinados por la República eran notablemente inferiores, lo cual se traducía en que la campaña estaba siendo un éxito. Uno tras otro, los distintos sistemas estaban cayendo bajo el mando del ejército mandaloriano y sumado a la oportuna ayuda de los hutt, Mandalore había logrado controlar las principales rutas comerciales de la galaxia, cortando de raíz los recursos de la República. El Núcleo se estaba asfixiando y las disputas internas por el poder se habían disparado. Muchos planetas del Borde Exterior ni siquiera oponían resistencia a las tropas mandalorianas cuando sus sistemas eran bloqueados. Otros, viendo la inminente tragedia que se avecinaba, habían optado por secesionarse y unirse voluntariamente a Mandalore. ¿Estábamos ante el final de la República?

* * *

><p><strong>Destructor estelar <strong>_**Lamento de los inocentes**_

**(Sistema Horuset)**

Kona Anquard jamás había estado en una nave de la envergadura de el _Lamento de los inocentes_. Había visto los holos de cuando la nave había atacado Taris, pero las grabaciones y los informes de inteligencia apenas hacían justicia a lo que era en realidad. Desde el exterior, había observado que el destructor estelar poseía varios hangares, lo cual no era nada extraño entre las naves de aquel tamaño, pero el mon calamari se quedó perplejo cuando, dirigidos por un rayo tractor, la corveta clase defender penetró en uno de los hangares y vislumbró la majestuosidad del mismo. Ante él se distribuían varios escuadrones de cazas, perfectamente alineados y listos para entrar en combate. Aquella nave, sin lugar a dudas, podría enfrentarse ella sola a una pequeña flota de la República. Si existiesen más naves como aquella, la guerra no iba a durar mucho.

Los dos caballeros jedi no opusieron resistencia y descendieron al hangar para encontrarse con un pelotón de soldados de asalto vestidos con armaduras negras y que les rodearon de inmediato, apuntándoles con sus rifles bláster. Los jedi alzaron sus brazos y entregaron ambos sables de luz a uno de los soldados. Al principio, Saquesh Dowmeia se mostró reticente, y Kona Anquard tuvo que recurrir a un impulso de la fuerza para que el orgulloso quarren entregase también su arma.

–Un jedi jamás se desprende de su sable de luz –dijo el quarren. –Hubiese preferido morir luchando.

–No hagas ninguna tontería y tal vez vivamos para ver lo que está sucediendo aquí –dijo en voz baja el mon calamari.

Los soldados de asalto se replegaron a los flancos de los jedi y un oficial vestido con un uniforme grisáceo se acercó a ellos.

–Caballeros –dijo el oficial. –La emperatriz les espera.

Los dos caballeros jedi fueron conducidos fuera del hangar, por un largo pasillo que Kona Anquard calculó que tendría casi dos centenares de metros y que terminaba abruptamente ante un turboascensor que conectaba con todos los niveles de la nave. Media docena de soldados de asalto y el oficial fueron sus únicos acompañantes durante el ascenso a donde quisiera que estuviese su emperatriz. A medida que ascendían, Kona sintió cómo algo le golpeaba con violencia en el pecho y al mirar a su compañero y ver la expresión que tenía el quarren en su rostro, con sus tentáculos faciales volviéndose locos, supo que algo iba realmente mal en la Fuerza. Kona Anquard había sentido el Lado Oscuro antes de pisar siquiera el hangar de aquella nave, pero a medida que se acercaban a ella iba sintiendo cómo la Fuerza disminuía en intensidad y era devorada por la oscuridad, a unos niveles que hacía que a los dos jedi les faltase el aliento durante unos instantes. Ningún jedi había experimentado algo parecido desde la época de Exar Kun. ¿Acaso habían vuelto aquellos tiempos oscuros?

Cuando las puertas del turboascensor se abrieron de nuevo, ante los jedi apareció una enorme sala, la sala del trono, situada un nivel por encima del puente de mando, en donde parte de sus muros estaban cubiertos de transpariacero a través de los cuales podía observarse la inmensidad del firmamento junto con parte de la estructura del destructor estelar, que lucía espléndido al ser observado desde su cota más elevada. Nada más poner un pie en la sala del trono, una iluminación tenue, de color carmesí, que emanaba del mismísimo duracero del suelo les mostró el camino que debían seguir hasta un hexagonal transpariacero que cubría el mamparo orientado hacia proa y en cuyo centro se erguía un trono de metal que en esos instantes les daba la espalda. El oficial, un hombre de casi cuarenta años y reclutado en Kuat, caminó hacia el trono hasta que se detuvo y se arrodilló en el primero de los seis peldaños que daban acceso al trono.

–Emperatriz, los jedi. –dijo el oficial con una rodilla hincada en el suelo y la mirada baja.

La emperatriz no dijo nada pero el oficial sintió en su interior cómo ella asentía y le ordenaba que se retirase. No se sentía cómodo cuando la emperatriz hacía aquello, pero hizo todo lo posible por ocultar su malestar. El hombre apenas llevaba un par de meses sirviendo a bordo de el _Lamento de los inocentes_, pero las historias que se contaban acerca de la emperatriz hacían que se le helase la sangre de sus venas. Sus muchachos decían que cuando la nave entraba en combate, la emperatriz usaba los trucos mentales de su Fuerza Oscura (que era como la magia que usaban los jedis pero cargada de maldad, según le había explicado su sargento) para introducirse en las mentes de la tripulación y mejorar su coordinación y capacidades para el combate. En algunos camarotes corrían rumores de que a más de uno se le había frito el cerebro durante aquellas contiendas. Él no creía demasiado en aquellas historias, pero las pocas veces que había estado en presencia de la emperatriz, él había sentido claramente cómo ella se introducía en su interior. El oficial depositó los sables de luz de los jedi a los pies del trono, se incorporó y se retiró, junto con los soldados de asalto.

–¿Vosotros sois los que decís traer la esperanza a la República? –dijo suavemente una profunda voz de mujer mientras el trono giraba lentamente hasta situarse frente a los caballeros jedi.

–Engendro de sith –murmuró Saquesh Dowmeia.

–Has corrompido todo aquello que significa ser un jedi y que representa a la República –dijo Kona Anquard. –¿Osas hablar tú de esperanza, Seela? ¿O debería llamarte Darth Asha?

La hembra twi´lek le sonrió y se incorporó del trono lentamente hasta erguirse en su totalidad, acto que el mon calamari interpretó como un símbolo para demostrar su superioridad ante ellos. Parecía que la muchacha era engreída. Si aún seguía siendo una niña, sería peligrosa, sí, pero aún tendrían una oportunidad de salir con vida de aquella situación. Los dos jedis guardaron silencio mientras contemplaban la figura de aquella a quien llamaban emperatriz. La joven twi´lek de piel azulada vestía tan solo con una falda de cuero negro que le caía hasta los tobillos y unos protectores de duracero mandaloriano y de color oscuro que formaban un peto que solo cubría sus pechos. Aparte de su sable de luz colgado del cinturón y unos aros metálicos en sus muñecas, la muchacha no llevaba más ornamentos.

–Vosotros, los jedis, no sois una esperanza para nadie. _Nunca_ lo habéis sido –dijo Darth Asha que parecía estar hablándoles directamente a su interior a pesar de que de sus labios brotaban las palabras.

–Entonces, ¿tú eres esa esperanza? –preguntó el mon calamari, quien con sus palabras estaba sometiendo a un examen a la antigua jedi.

–En esta galaxia ya no hay esperanza –dijo Darth Asha con solemnidad, y la manera en que pronunció esas palabras hizo que la piel del mon calamari estuviese a punto de agrietarse.

–La habrá en cuanto los jedi te derrotemos junto con tus amigos mandalorianos –intervino Saquesh Dowmeia.

Darth Asha soltó una carcajada que retumbó por toda la sala y aún con la sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a descender lentamente los peldaños de las escaleras para acercarse a los caballeros jedi.

–Pensáis en la República como en una madre que ama a sus hijos, que los cuida y los guía mientras ellos crecen. Orden y armonía. Felicidad. Donde el sufrimiento no tiene cabida. ¿Tengo razón?

Los jedi no respondieron a su pregunta, concentrados más en resguardarse de la cada vez más notable influencia del Lado Oscuro, que golpeaba aquella sala como si fuese las olas de un enfurecido océano. La hembra twi´lek se detuvo a escasos centímetros de los jedi y les miró fijamente, sintiendo cómo trataban de ocultar mediante la Fuerza el miedo que exudaba sus cuerpos. Volvió a sonreir y continuó con su discurso, mientras se movía alrededor de ellos.

–Pero la República es un recipiente vacío, sin vida. Habitaciones vacías en las que sus habitantes están verdaderamente muertos. Lágrimas que no encuentran consuelo, sueños rotos, el anhelo de una vida mejor... todo eso tiene que cambiar.

–¿Sembrar el caos es la solución? –preguntó Kona Anquard –¿Una guerra es la solución? ¿No aprendiste nada en la Orden Jedi?

–En la orden jedi aprendí muchas cosas Kona Anquard –le respondió Darth Asha. –Aprendí a observar el mundo que nos rodea, a contemplar el sufrimiento de los seres sin hacer nada por evitarlo. Meditación, contemplación, serenidad... esa es la Orden Jedi que yo conocí. ¿Cómo ayudan esas acciones a los seres de esta galaxia?

–Los jedi estamos al servicio de la República –dijo el mon calamari –Nos debemos a ella y a la protección de cualquiera de sus habitantes.

–La República no existe. Es una mera ilusión, un velo de traiciones. Los jedi sois unos necios que estáis viviendo el sueño de un necio. Ni siquiera sabéis por lo que lucháis. ¿Vuestra República? No se purificaría por completo ni aunque ardiera hasta sus cimientos.

–Los seres como tú son lo que le dan el mayor significado a la República –contraatacó Kona Anquard.

Darth Asha se detuvo junto al mon calamari y le miró fijamente. La expresión de la twi´lek había cambiado por completo y su sonrisa había abandonado su rostro.

–Mandalore nos ha proporcionado el impulso que necesitábamos. –dijo Darth Asha. –Haremos que la República pague por todos sus pecados e instauraremos un nuevo orden. Los antiguos siths han hablado. ¡El Imperio Sith se levantará de nuevo!

–Estás loca –dijo Saquesh Dowmeia. –Sólo dices estupideces.

_Saq, sigue así y conseguirás que nos mate_, le transmitió Kona a través de la Fuerza, y el quarren cruzó sus tentáculos faciales sobre su boca de inmediato, sin añadir nada más.

–¿Te crees capaz de instaurar un Imperio Sith? –preguntó el mon calamari.

–Esas fueron las palabras de Exar Kun –respondió Darth Asha, que se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia su trono.

–¿Exar Kun? –preguntó Kona –¿Que tiene que ver Exar Kun con...?

Kona Anquard no necesitó terminar de formular aquella pregunta, puesto que su astuta mente ya había encontrado la respuesta que necesitaba. Durante la reunión que mantuvo el Consejo Jedi antes del incidente de Taris se habló de la existencia de un holocrón sith. Se creía que los holocrones sith habían desaparecido durante la Gran Guerra Sith hacía más de 30 años y la reciente aparición de este objeto había puesto en alerta a la Orden Jedi ante la amenaza que podría suponer que tales conocimientos cayeran en manos de un Señor Oscuro. Un holocrón sith podía albergar el legado de todos los Señores Oscuros que habían existido a lo largo de milenios, lo cual sería una fuente ilimitada de conocimiento acerca del Lado Oscuro. ¿Significaba aquello que Seela Tarn poseía un holocrón sith? Desde luego, la muchacha no había vivido en los tiempos de Exar Kun y mucho menos haber aprendido de él en la Orden jedi, donde el tema era un tabú.

Exar Kun, el último gran Señor Oscuro del Sith había puesto en jaque a la República y había estado a punto de lograr instaurar su Imperio. Quién sabe si ese Imperio en verdad fue creciendo a espaldas de la República y la Orden Jedi tras la muerte del Señor Oscuro y hubiese estado esperando al inicio de esta guerra para darse a conocer. Kona Anquard tenía sus sospechas sobre ello, pero de una cosa sí que estaba seguro: Si Exar Kun estaba detrás de todo aquello, la amenaza a la República y la Orden Jedi era más que importante y había que informar de ello al Consejo Jedi cuanto antes.

–Ha sido un verdadero placer charlar con ustedes –dijo Darth Asha mientras se sentaba en el trono y después, pulsó un pequeño interruptor del panel de control que había en su reposabrazos.

Una porción del duracero del suelo se abrió tras los jedi y dejó al descubierto la plataforma de un elevador que contenía a una docena de soldados de asalto y dos contenedores metálicos.

–Son contenedores de confinamiento. –dijo Darth Asha –Son inocuos. Una mera formalidad para transportarles de manera segura hasta su destino.

–¿Transportarnos a dónde? –preguntó el quarren.

–No es algo de mi agrado, caballeros, pero ciertas circunstancias exigen tener que desarrollar acciones desagradables –les explicó Darth Asha. –Además, admito que estoy intrigada por ver los resultados de los trabajos del doctor Demagol.

–¿Nos vas a entregar a ese demente? –preguntó Saquesh Dowmeia mientras los soldados abandonaban la plataforma y se dirigían hacia los dos jedi con los rifles en la mano. –Eres escoria.

–Mmm, ¿es ira lo que estoy notando? –preguntó intrigada Darth Asha, mientras se acariciaba el mentón. –Sí.. es ira.

–No estarías tan tranquila si estuviésemos en un campo de batalla... _emperatriz_ –contraatacó el quarren, agitando con desprecio sus tentáculos faciales cuando pronunció la palabra "emperatriz"

–Saq... cálmate –intervino Kona Anquard, que sentía cómo la Fuerza se agitaba en el interior de su compañero.

–No, está bien. Me gusta –dijo Darth Asha haciendo un gesto con la mano al mon calamari, quien sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se paralizaba y era incapaz de moverse ni articular palabra. –Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer, _jedi_.

–¿Qué? –preguntó extrañado Saquesh Dowmeia.

–Te garantizo que los soldados no abrirán fuego –dijo Darth Asha, y los soldados se detuvieron y bajaron inmediatamente sus rifles.

Darth Asha desvió la vista hacia los sables de luz que estaban depositados a los pies del trono e hizo que uno de ellos levitase hasta posarse suavemente sobre la mano abierta del quarren, que estaba estupefacto ante el devenir de los acontecimientos. Saquesh aferró con fuerza su sable de luz e invocó con intensidad a la Fuerza, tratando de descubrir qué oscuro truco yacía tras lo que acababa de hacer la twi´lek. Pero la Fuerza no le indicó que en aquella acción hubiera algo anómalo y eso le infundió del valor y la energía que necesitaba en aquel momento. El quarren pulsó suavemente el interruptor de su sable de luz y una hoja amarilla cobró vida con un suave siseo.

–Adelante –le instó Darth Asha. –Acaba conmigo. ¡Destruye mi imperio, jedi!

–El orgullo de los sith –dijo Saquesh Dowmeia mientras blandía su sable de luz. –Tu reinado acaba aquí.

El quarren invocó a la Fuerza y con un rápido movimiento saltó sobre las escaleras que daban acceso al trono mientras enarbolaba su sable por encima de su cabeza. Aterrizó frente a la twi´lek, cuyo rostro mostraba una pérfida sonrisa, y agarró con ambas manos su sable de luz para asestar a la muchacha la fatal estocada. Kona Anquard, incapaz de mover un musculo ni de reaccionar tras el control al que le había sometido Darth Asha, no pudo detener a su compañero, que sin saberlo, había sellado ya su destino. El quarren atacó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que con aquella estocada podría partir por la mitad el mismísimo destructor estelar. En aquel acto no había calma ni serenidad. Un jedi siempre analizaba meticulosamente la situación antes de iniciar una confrontación con su enemigo. Saquesh Dowmeia se había dejado llevar por la pasión, olvidando todo aquello que había aprendido en la Orden Jedi, por lo que no había considerado la posibilidad de que su ataque fuese rechazado por un enemigo que aparentemente mantenía la guardia baja. La hoja se detuvo a escasos centímetros del rostro de Darth Asha, iluminando su semblante con un tono ambarino. El quarren invocó a la Fuerza con mayor intensidad, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo, pero fue incapaz de hacer que su sable de luz avanzase siquiera un milímetro a través de la invisible barrera que parecía haber detenido la estocada.

–¿Ese es tu mejor ataque? –preguntó Darth Asha.

El quarren retiró su sable de luz y esta vez realizó una estocada horizontal, con la intención de ensartar a la twi´lek en el trono, pero la muchacha alzó el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, señalando al sable de luz, y la estocada se detuvo frente a su pecho. Sintió cómo la ira del caballero jedi iba en aumento, mientras apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre su arma y sus pies resbalaban sobre el duracero del suelo sin que el quarren pudiese avanzar lo más mínimo hacia su enemiga.

–Suficiente.

Darth Asha realizó un gesto con su mano y el sable de luz del quarren fue desviado hacia el suelo. En aquel momento, la ira que sentía el caballero jedi se fue diluyendo tras una cortina de miedo cuando observó cómo la hembra twi´lek se alzaba de su trono, con las llamas del Lado Oscuro devorando su alma. Darth Asha, emperatriz del Imperio Sith, aferró el sable de luz que llevaba colgado de su cinturón, lo encendió y con un rápido movimiento decapitó a Saquesh Dowmeia.

–Con un contenedor bastará –dijo Darth Asha tras desconectar su sable de luz carmesí.

Kona Anquard contempló la escena sin poder hacer nada para ayudar a su compañero, cuyo cuerpo sin vida se desplomó sobre el duracero y su cabeza rodó por los escalones hasta ir a parar junto al mon calamari, que jamás en su vida olvidaría aquella mirada inerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Coruscant<strong>

La reina Schalla de Alderaan contemplaba el edificio del senado desde la terraza del apartamento que regentaba la delegación de Alderaan en Coruscant. A pesar de haber caído ya la noche en la ciudad galáctica, todos los edificios circundantes permanecían iluminados y el tráfico aéreo se mantenía como si fuese la hora punta del día. Schalla añoraba su planeta, el aire puro y las montañas que rodeaban al palacio real, que poco tenían que ver con el bullicio de aquella ecumenópolis que parecía no descansar jamás. La brisa nocturna hizo que sus cabellos ondeasen al viento y el finísimo traje que llevaba puesto se le pegase al cuerpo. Sintió un escalofrío y se encogió, frotándose con sus manos sus hombros desnudos. Schalla había tenido desde pequeña el sueño ligero y aquella noche no estaba logrando pegar ni ojo tras lo acontecido en la cámara del senado el día anterior. No sabía con certeza qué hora era, pero aún faltarían un par de horas para el alba.

Schalla se apoyó contra la barandilla de duracero, con la mirada perdida, recapacitando todo lo que acababa de suceder. La negativa del senado a aumentar las tropas destinadas al Borde Medio, la acusación del senador de Cato Neimoidia sobre el asesinato de sus padres, la creación de una Federación de Comercio... ¿hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo la República?

A pesar de que Schalla había pasado toda su vida en la política, en aquellos momentos sentía miedo. Si sus padres estuviesen aún con vida, estaba segura de que serían capaces de manejar aquella situación que ella sentía que se le escapaba de sus manos. La joven reina no estaba preparada para soportar la carga de gobernar a todo un planeta y estaba convencida de que Alderaan necesitaba a alguien mejor que ella en el trono, con más experiencia y determinación, que no fuese tratada como una niña mimada en el Senado Galáctico. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos se estaban precipitando y ella era la reina de Alderaan, en definitiva. Una guerra había estallado en una parte de la galaxia que parecía muy remota, pero que azotaba al núcleo como una tempestad que luchase por borrarlos de la existencia. Mientras en el seno de la República se jugaba a un juego de poderes en donde todo era permitido en pos de las ambiciones personales, Schalla veía con claridad cómo la República se estaba corrompiendo ante sus ojos.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y pensó que ya había contemplado aquella ciudad por bastante tiempo aquella noche y se estaba arriesgando a pillar un resfriado. Por la mañana, partirían de vuelta a Alderaan y todo aquello quedaría apartado por los asuntos cotidianos de su planeta, al menos hasta que se convocase la próxima reunión del senado. Schalla regresó al interior de su apartamento y agradeció que la temperatura dentro fuese tan acogedora. Realmente sí que había refrescado en el exterior. Caminaba descalza por la sala principal que llevaba a su alcoba, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar al servicio, cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de la cocina. Parecía que alguien más tampoco podía dormir aquella noche. Supuso que sería Mot. El nautolano parecía que nunca descansaba durante los viajes oficiales, siempre alerta, a la espera de cualquier contratiempo. Los caballeros jedi eran así. Aunque Mot siempre era muy sigiloso, así que tal vez en la cocina estuviese realmente algún miembro del servicio preparando ya el desayuno. Quizás fuese ya temprano, supuso Schalla, que no había mirado la hora en toda la noche.

Su estómago le confirmó a dónde debería dirigirse en aquel momento. Tal vez con el estómago lleno lograse descansar el poco rato que debía faltar para el amanecer. Caminó con sigilo hasta la cocina y se extrañó de que quien estuviese allí anduviese a oscuras. Cuando Schalla entró en la cocina, escuchó un ruido seco y chocó contra algo pesado que hizo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo. Schalla ahogó un grito mientras permanecía agarrada al objeto que le había arrastrado al suelo y que supo que era un cuerpo, que reconoció como el de Sirin Ayhier, una de sus sirvientas, que usaba un característico perfume de Naboo.

–¿Sirin? –le preguntó Schalla mientras la sujetaba por los hombros y trataba de incorporarla. –¡Sirin, despierta! ¿Qué te ocurre?

La muchacha no respondió y parecía que había perdido el conocimiento. Schalla estaba pensando que había sido una afortunada casualidad que ella hubiese entrado justo en ese momento y haber sujetado el cuerpo de Sirin, cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien y que en aquella cocina había alguien más con ellas. Apoyó a Sirin en el suelo con delicadeza y se incorporó, tratando de buscar el interruptor de la luz, que no recordaba muy bien en donde estaba en aquella cocina de corte clásico, cuyo diseñador había optado por suprimir las activaciones por voz al considerarlo como algo no glamuroso. Entonces vio la sombra que se movía. Un tenue destello metálico fue todo lo que necesitó ver Schalla para saber que quien quiera que estuviese allí con ellas, acababa de desenfundar un bláster. Schalla se lanzó instintivamente al suelo y rodó tal y como le habían enseñado las fuerzas reales de seguridad en Alderaan. Dos disparos de láser de color rojizo impactaron en el mamparo en donde se ubicaban los interruptores de iluminación de la cocina. Si Schalla hubiese tardado un segundo más en reaccionar, ahora estaría muerta. Se ayudó de los codos para ponerse de rodillas y gateó lo más rápidamente que pudo, buscando algún mueble u objeto de ornamento tras el que poder cobijarse. Su atacante volvió a disparar e impactó sobre el suelo, cerca del rostro de Schalla, que quedó momentáneamente iluminado, revelando con claridad la posición de la mujer, tal y como el asesino había previsto. Schalla chocó contra un mamparo metálico y se giró para ver a aquella silueta apuntándola con su bláster y tuvo la certeza de que aquello era el fin. Fue entonces cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió de repente y una conocida figura irrumpió enarbolando un sable de luz de color púrpura. El asesino se giró y disparó una, dos y hasta tres veces contra el caballero jedi. Los disparos fueron desviados sin ningún problema por Mot Kinto, que con un ágil salto alcanzó a su enemigo y le cercenó el brazo que empuñaba el arma.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Mot Kinto

–Sí...gracias –logró responder Schalla mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Después, el jedi invocó a la Fuerza y accionó los interruptores de iluminación del apartamento. La luz se hizo y reveló a un varón humano, arrodillado en el suelo, con los ojos vidriosos y un halo de espuma blanquecina escapando por la comisura de sus labios.

–¡Maldición! –exclamó Mot Kinto arrodillándose junto al asesino, cuyo cuerpo se estaba convulsionando.

–¿Qué le ocurre? –preguntó Schalla mientras se ponía en pie.

El nautolano sujetó el cuerpo del humano hasta que se detuvieron sus convulsiones y luego extrajo una pequeña cápsula oscura de entre sus labios.

–Está muerto –dijo el caballeo jedi poniéndose en pie y luego enseñó la cápsula a la reina. –Parece que no querían que supiésemos quién le enviaba.

Schalla no dijo nada y contempló en silencio el cadáver del asesino. Su corazón aún latía aceleradamente. Trató de tranquilizarse, pero se acordó de Sirin, tendida en el suelo de la cocina y corrió tras Mot Kinto, quien con su sable de luz aún encendido, sondeaba con la Fuerza a la muchacha, que tan sólo se había desvanecido por la inhalación de alguna sustancia narcótica. Schalla se arrodilló junto a Sirin y comprobó que su sirvienta estaba recuperando el conocimiento y trataba de articular alguna palabra.

–Mot, ayúdame a llevarla al dormitorio.

–Permanece agachada y no te muevas –le ordenó el nautolano, mientras abandonaba la cocina y recorría el apartamento en busca de más amenazas.

La puerta que comunicaba el apartamento de la reina con el del servicio se abrió y apareció un hombre con aspecto soñoliento, a quien el alboroto le había despertado. El nautolano le hizo un gesto para que regresase a su apartamento y el hombre obedeció de inmediato. Mot Kinto recurrió a la Fuerza para tratar de ver aquello que sus ojos no le mostraban, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común.

–Te dije que no te movieses –dijo Mot Kinto mientras se dirigía al balcón del apartamento.

Schalla y Sirin permanecieron en pie, abrazadas en silencio mientras el caballero jedi revisaba el mamparo exterior del edificio y echaba un rápido vistazo hacia los edificios colindantes. Sintió que algo no iba bien en la Fuerza, pero fue incapaz de localizar el origen de la amenaza. Regresó al interior del apartamento, en donde Sirin le explicaba a la reina que el asesino le había rociado con algo que le hizo perder el conocimiento.

–¿Cuántas veces te disparó? –preguntó Mot Kinto a Schalla.

–No sé... tres...¿cuatro?

–A un asesino profesional le hubiese bastado con un disparo. –dijo el caballero jedi. –Pero no hubiese sido capaz de atravesar los controles de acceso de este edificio. Enviaron a alguien de dentro, sin experiencia.

–¿El asesino era alguien de nuestra delegación? –preguntó Schalla

–O de las fuerzas de seguridad de Coruscant. –respondió Mot Kinto. –Alguien con acceso a este apartamento y fácilmente sobornable.

–Y por suerte para nosotros, poco profesional –dijo Schalla casi en un susurro

_Un acto poco profesional, sí_. El nautolano sospechaba desde hacía tiempo que la vida de Schalla corría peligro. Alguien había asesinado a los reyes de Alderaan. Schalla había sobrevivido tan solo porque aquella tarde no se encontraba en la reunión junto con sus padres, tal como estaba previsto. Alderaan se estaba ganando muchos enemigos políticos durante los últimos años al posicionarse en contra de distintos sistemas con gran poder en el seno de la República. La casa real de Alderaan siempre se había destacado por tener unas excelentes relaciones diplomáticas con el resto de sistemas y luchar siempre a favor de las causas justas, denunciando la corrupción y ayudando a todos los sistemas que lo necesitasen a pesar de que ello les causara perjuicios económicos. Y Alderaan había tenido mucho peso en la República, por lo que sus acciones perjudicaban enormemente a aquellos que tenían intereses menos altruistas y más de carácter ilegal. Al final, sus enemigos habían pasado a la acción y habían decidido quitarse de en medio a la nueva reina, pero aún así todo aquello parecía...

_Demasiado poco profesional para alguien que intenta asesinar a una reina_, pensó Mot Kinto, y la inquietud que sentía en la Fuerza confirmaba también aquel presentimiento. ¿Por qué no enviar a un droide asesino? Sería fácilmente detectable, pero aún así sus probabilidades de éxito hubiesen sido mayores. La mente del nautolano funcionaba a máxima velocidad, tratando de descifrar aquella cuestión. ¿Sobornar a un guarda de seguridad para perpetrar un atentado era la opción elegida por alguien que posiblemente fuese capaz de poder contratar a los mayores asesinos de la galaxia? Aquello no tenía mucho sentido y el nautolano era consciente de ello.

–Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí –dijo Mot Kinto y sintió algo en la Fuerza que le urgía a ello. –¡Ahora!

Mot Kinto agarró a ambas mujeres y se impulsó con la Fuerza para atravesar de un salto todo el apartamento en el preciso instante en el que un proyectil atravesaba la puerta abierta del balcón. El proyectil detonó en el centro de la sala y una llamarada barrió suelos y paredes, calcinando el mobiliario y derritiendo parcialmente los mamparos metálicos. El jedi consiguió sacar a las dos mujeres del apartamento un instante antes de la explosión y los tres rodaron por el suelo del corredor principal del edificio mientras tras ellos las llamas brotaban desde la puerta del apartamento.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Schalla mientras Sirin la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

–El verdadero ataque –respondió Mot Kinto. –El guardia de seguridad no era el asesino. Llevaba encima un localizador y sólo tenía que marcar tu posición.

Una docena de agentes de seguridad de la delegación de Alderaan irrumpieron en el corredor con los blásters en la mano y se dirigieron hacia la reina.

–¿Alteza, se encuentra bien? –preguntó el oficial de mayor rango.

–Estamos bien, Jeopardy –respondió Schalla. –Pero ha faltado poco para...

–Jeopardy –interrumpió Mot Kinto. –Abandonaremos Coruscant de inmediato.

–Sí, señor

–Quiero que preparen el transporte oficial junto con otro aerodeslizador no identificado. Viajaremos en ése y usaremos el oficial como señuelo. Iremos al espaciopuerto por una ruta alternativa.

–Entendido, señor Kinto –asintió Jeopardy –Pero...¿de dónde saco un aerodeslizador sin identificación?

–Tiene 10 minutos, teniente

* * *

><p><strong>Nar Shaddaa (Club Escapade)<strong>

La guerra no había llegado a Nar Shaddaa de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en otros sistemas del Borde Exterior. Los hutt habían forjado una alianza con Mandalore, la cual además de garantizarles suculentos ingresos, había salvado al planeta de sufrir cualquier tipo de bloqueo, por lo que Nar Shaddaa era uno de los pocos planetas del Borde Exterior que continuaba viviendo al margen de la guerra e incluso enriqueciéndose gracias a ella. El planeta nunca había destacado por contener demasiados efectivos de la República (a excepción de un insignificante control aduanero debidamente sobornado por los hutts), y desde el inicio de la guerra no había quedado ni rastro de ellos. A los habitantes de Nar Shaddaa nunca les había extrañado ver a mandalorianos pasearse por su planeta y estos tiempos de guerra tampoco serían una excepción. A fin de cuentas, la guerra no se había trasladado al planeta, y todo aquel que viniera a hacer negocios era siempre bienvenido. Por eso, cuando un mandaloriano vestido con su armadura metalizada y su casco cubriendo su rostro entró en el club Escapade, lo que en otros planetas hubiese desencadenado un posible tiroteo, en Nar Shaddaa fue tomado como un hecho cotidiano y sin relevancia.

El mandaloriano, quien había decidido mantener sobre su casco una quemadura vertical producida por el sable de luz un jedi, atravesó el local principal y se dirigió a la zona de los reservados para encontrar a su contacto, sentado junto a una mesa, bebiendo una extraña bebida que no consiguió identificar. El mandaloriano, cuyo oficio le había enseñado a ser precavido, quitó disimuladamente el seguro de uno de sus blásters y se sentó junto a su interlocutor.

–Llegaz tarde, Jyvora –dijo el trandoshano.

–Siempre es un placer volver a ver tu rostro, Slyssk –dijo el mandaloriano inclinando levemente su cabeza.

–Yo no puedo dezir lo mizmo –contestó Slyssk señalando al mandaloriano –Ziempre eztáz traz eze eztúpido cazco.

–Así son las tradiciones de mi pueblo –respondió Jyvora, haciendo un gesto de disculpa con sus manos.

–Puez ezpero que eza tradición no ze eztienda cuando conquiztéiz la República –repuso el trandoshano. –No quiziera tener que llevar mi cabeza metida en un cubo.

–Esta guerra no va conmigo, Slyssk. Me dedico sólo a los negocios.

–LLevaz un año dezaparezido –dijo Slyssk

–Mi último trabajo resultó más complejo de lo habitual –respondió el mandaloriano, sin dar más explicaciones y cambió rápidamente de tema. –Dijiste que tenías un contrato para mí.

–En efezto –dijo el trandoshano, y deslizó un datapad sobre la mesa. –Bruggozh te pagará el doble de lo habitual por ezto. Zu nombre ez Eida Mereel. Noz da igual que la traigaz viva o muerta, pero Bruggozh quiere el cuerpo. Nada de dezintegracionez.

El mandaloriano recogió el datapad y leyó en silencio la información que aparecía en la pantalla. Después, volvió a mirar al trandoshano y asintió.

–Considéralo hecho.


End file.
